What Did I do In Another Life To Deserve This? Ch 1 -12
by elvirakitties
Summary: Voldemort has Harry. Harry isn't Dumbledore's Savior but he's not Voldemort's Pawn either. Implied abuse, torture. Pre-slash (not with Voldie).


Just Another Day

"You're going to destroy him if you do this my Lord." Severus warned. He really didn't want Voldemort to follow up on his course of action. He needed to get the man to listen to him.

"I am not going to allow him to run loose until I know the prophecy I am not going to take any chances." Voldemort wasn't about to have anyone interfere with his goals.

Severus didn't want to get cursed, so he didn't reply. He knew the man was going to do the same thing that Dumbledore did. He was going to make choices regarding Harry and wouldn't tell him anything. He followed him to the dungeons where he knew Bellatrix was already playing with Harry. He had tried to stop it, but he was ignored. They arrived at the cell to find Harry on the floor barely moving. Bella was standing on his back, her heels digging into his back.

"Bella, get off of him." Voldemort ordered. "Well, Mr. Potter what do you have to say?"

"I'm busy now. Can I ignore you later?" Harry didn't even let out a groan when Bella kicked him. "Please, my uncle kicks harder than you." He was really getting tired of people using him as their own personal punching bag or their weapon.

Severus closed his eyes, he knew the boy didn't care if he lived or died, thanks to Dumbledore and his relatives. He had found Harry cutting himself one too many times, not to know how he was treated. "Bella, enough." Voldemort ordered. "Get up."

"No, comfortable right here." Harry wasn't going to give in. He knew he was going to be killed, why allow them to dictate how it was going to be done. He could see Severus and knew the man was trying to protect him.

"I do believe Mr. Potter it would be in your best interest if we talked. Now get up." Voldemort demanded.

"You sound reasonable, time to up my medicine." Harry was too sore to move and he wasn't about to give in to the psycho, it was bad enough he had to deal with Dumbledore and Vernon in his life, he didn't need another one telling him what to do.

Voldemort pulled out his wand and cast his favorite spell. "Crucio."

Harry bit his bottom lip and allowed his mind to take him away from the pain, oh it still hurt a lot, but he wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of knowing how much. "My Lord, please." Severus wasn't going to beg, well not right now, he knew he might in a bit if it would save Harry.

The curse ended, and Harry spat out some blood. "Right on schedule." Harry didn't realize the others in the cell heard him and Bella looked at her Lord, confusion in her eyes.

Severus wanted to heal Harry but knew he couldn't do a thing. Voldemort narrowed his eyes as Harry said "if I throw a stick will you leave? Taking them with you. I would like to die in peace, not hearing you yapping." He wanted to curl into a tight ball, fall asleep and hopefully never wake up. His life was so messed up. He had an abusive uncle and cousin, an indifferent aunt, a meddlesome old fart who didn't care about him as long as he had his weapon and now an insane Dark Lord to deal with. He should have known he would end up here when Ron Weasley started spouting off to the Daily Prophet about how Harry was gay. Personally, Harry didn't understand Ron, he had seen Quidditch hoops straighter then Dumbledore and Ron didn't seem to mind him being gay. Dumbledore just kept telling him he needed to forgive Ron for what he was doing. Ron wouldn't last a minute before making fun of him again.

Voldemort looked at Severus. Severus knew he had read the boy's thoughts as he had. "Abused?" Voldemort should have known, Dumbledore refused to believe anyone could be abused, even when it was staring at him. He also didn't doubt for a second that the man knew abuse existed, but he just didn't want to believe it unless it suited his needs.

"Yes, my Lord, I tried to tell you. I have been healing him for the last few years." Severus told him. "Poppy and I have tried to cover for him, allow him time to heal before Dumbledore sent him on some trial." Poppy and Severus usual spent the first few months fixing the malnutrition and broken bones Harry would arrive back at Hogwarts with. Due to their work, Harry was almost as tall as Severus was. He would be taller by the time he finished growing.

"Traitor." Bellatrix had her wand pointed at Severus. She kept looking at Harry, she didn't like abuse and was against hurting children in general, unless it was Harry, who her Lord was in danger from. She didn't like someone else hurting the boy just because he was a wizard.

"Bella, put it away." Voldemort told her. "He was acting on my orders that no one was allowed to hurt Potter but me." He was looking at Harry. The boy's high tolerance of pain came from someone enduring pain. He remembered the boy's memories and they now made sense. He had believed the boy to be spoiled, the Malfoy family sure promoted that idea and considering how Draco behaved, he should have known something was off.

Severus wasn't going to tell the man the truth. He knew Harry knew it, he had explained to Harry last year during the course of their Occlumency lessons. He knew Harry's shields were down as the boy was in extreme pain. His Vow to protect Harry had flared up more than once during Harry six years at Hogwarts.

"I see the screwed up fairy visited, well welcome to my world." Harry promptly passed out.

"Heal him, Severus. Put him in the room next to mine, I will ward the doors so he can't leave." Voldemort told him.

"My Lord, if you do that, you will never convince him to switch sides. He spends his time locked up at his relatives or at Hogwarts. You need to handle him differently if you want him to view you differently." Severus hoped the man would listen to him.

"He will run if I don't." Voldemort replied.

"I will stay with him." Severus told him. "He won't be out long. He never sleeps for long and when he is in pain the only way to get him to sleep to allow him to heal is to give him a Dreamless Sleep Potion. I won't be able to use it, because of the Skele-Gro."

"Fine, I will have Nagini guard the door, just in case, when he does wake have her come and get me. I believe it's time we have a very long chat with Mr. Potter." Voldemort glanced down to the boy, turned around and left.

Severus moved into the cell and Bella knelt down next to Harry. "Dumbledore tortured him too, didn't he?" The crazy act disappearing in view of the new information.

"Yes, he wanted him to be able to withstand anything a Death Eater might toss at him." Severus answered. "I need to see what is broken before I move him."

Together they worked on healing Harry enough to move him. Once in the guest room, next to Voldemort's, Severus worked several more hours healing Harry. He wasn't surprised when Harry woke up as he sat down in a chair that he dragged next to the bed. "So he didn't kill me."

"No, he wants to speak to you. Do you want to sleep more first?" Severus hoped Voldemort was up for dealing with Harry.

"Yes." Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Chapter 2: Waking

Voldemort entered the room that he had Harry Potter in, he saw Harry was still sleeping and Severus was in the chair next to the bed. "Has he woken?"

"Only for a short bit, my Lord. Same as he has for the last week." Severus answered. "Are you still set on this course?"

Voldemort didn't answer he instead he walked closer to the bed. He looked down at the sleeping form. "Do what you need to do to get him healthy, I still want to speak to him when he wakes."

"I am awake now." Harry said. "Hard to sleep when someone is leering down at you." He turned over and looked at Voldemort. "Part two?"

"No, I just want to speak to you." Voldemort summoned a chair and sat down. "Severus you may stay if you wish."

"I would like to." Severus saw Harry nodded his agreement. He didn't think the boy was going to allow him to leave if he could help it.

"Harry, I know we got off to a very bad start. I should never have tortured you. I could give you a ton of reasons why it happened, they're valid but I believe after careful consideration they were unnecessary. I have given it much thought and after speaking to Severus and Lucius about a variety of issues, I, and I know they agree, reached the conclusion that Dumbledore has set us up."

"Duh." Harry responded. "I knew that after the first time we met at the end of my first year. To many things didn't make sense and despite the wonderful act I have been doing playing the "golden" boy, I was never going to listen to that fashion mistake posing as a Headmaster." He was also going to be paying back his so-called best friends. They had made his life hell when Ron leaked out to the paper that Harry was gay and Hermione with her constantly calling, several times a day. Despite him repeatedly telling her not to call. She had been "worried" about him and informed his uncle how he wasn't allowed to magic, how his "crazy" godfather was now dead. He knew she did it on purpose. It was just their latest transgression. He had seen their thoughts too often not to know their plans. Severus had taught him Occlumency, they just didn't tell the Headmaster that Harry had mastered it.

"I am trying to be serious." Voldemort snapped, he looked at Severus as if to say do something. He was trying to heed Lucius and Severus' warnings about Harry. Severus had explained in detail how Harry used his mouth as a defensive measure. He also explained that Harry had the Slytherin art of sarcasm down.

"Harry, turn off the sarcasm. I know you are upset and angry but making us angry isn't going to help." Severus summoned another pillow for Harry to lean against. "It will make your back feel a bit better." While Dumbledore had been counting on the yearlong lessons to alienate the two of them even further, it did the opposite instead.

Harry took the pillow. "Listen, I am going to make it simple, I am not with Dumbledore and before you get all joyful, I am not with you either. Though I wouldn't mind paying you back for some of the pain you dished out to me. I don't want anything to do with this war. Personally, you can destroy Dumbledore, well him and a few others, and I will gladly aid you on, but I don't believe in wiping out the Muggles, killing all of the Muggle-born or allowing all the Pure-bloods the power."

"I don't either. After speaking with Severus and Lucius, and getting a few truths, I have decided not to follow those policies. Severus pointed out a very interesting fact and Lucius researched it. We need the Muggle-born. They come from the older squib lines; magic has been reborn in them." He paused. "I do understand the desire for retribution. We can discuss that at a later time."

Harry looked at him. "Not forgiving you for the torture either. Not that you have apologized for it." He was really getting tired of people hurting him and having him be fine with it.

"I understand. I am not sure if you will believe me if I say I am sorry, I didn't listen to Severus nor did I heed his advice. You can remain here for as long as you like, I know Hogwarts restarts in a few weeks." Voldemort didn't blame him, after hearing from Severus what Harry had endured with Dumbledore and his relatives. "I will see about getting everything for you if you wish to return."

"How long have I been out?" Harry stretched and every muscle felt a bit stiff. His uncle usually didn't do anything that severe and Bellatrix wasn't in the cell long enough for her to do anything nearly as bad as his uncle. Though Voldemort did get him from his relative's house. His stupid uncle actually invited Voldemort to dinner. His uncle had spent the night before and most of the day beating him, telling him he was preparing him just the way the old man wanted. Harry knew it was true, he had seen the original letter Dumbledore had written to his relatives when he had been up in the attic after his first year.

"Three weeks, it's why your body feels a bit sore." Severus answered. "You have been lying flat for a while." He had tried to move Harry as often as possible but it was still a long time. "You are going to tire easily for a few days."

"I want to return to Hogwarts, if possible. I want to continue my education, even if I find Hogwarts is far behind on what they teach. Severus was able to assist me last year and I know my OWL results will surprise the old codger. Does he know I am gone?"

"Yes, they tried to hide it but your friends were in Diagon Alley and Rita overheard them speaking about it. Dumbledore wasn't very happy with them. The Order has been looking for you. He wanted me to search, but I informed him, much to my utter satisfaction, that the Dark Lord needed me for potions." Severus said. "Also, I heard about a marriage contract they are thinking of using on you and Ginny. It seems they had Sirius sign one before he died."

"I heard from Draco she was dating a Muggle-born." Voldemort was confused if they outed Harry as being gay, and Ginny Weasley was dating someone else why would they create a marriage contract. "He was complaining because she had dumped some Ravenclaw cousin of Zambini's."

"She is very popular with the males of Hogwarts." Severus informed Voldemort.

"She isn't popular, her vagina is." Harry pulled the blanket up, he was getting chilly.

"Harry!" They rebuked.

"Oh, please you were thinking it. The girl can't keep her legs closed, and if they think I am marrying her, I have some dry land in the moors for them to buy. Ron's tossed a hissy fit at the end of the year when he learned I was gay. The next morning I saw it in the Daily Prophet, he sold the story for thirty galleons." He wondered how the Headmaster liked that being leaked out.

"I checked with Ironclaw. He said you're legally an adult, they can't force a marriage contract. You were actually able to become an emancipated minor when you returned to our world since you are the last of the Potter line." Severus said. "I will add estate management and other lessons to our sessions. I believe you will be in detention a lot this year, or maybe remedial potions again, since I know you got an O on your OWL."

"I did?" Harry was surprised. He was hoping for at least an E, but he would take the O. "What were my other results?"

"I don't know, I only found out about your potion one because the examiner was impressed by your Draught of the Living Dead. I am sure your OWL results will be here any day now. That doesn't mean you are going to slack off on studying."

"Dumbledore really didn't tell him?" Voldemort was starting to wonder exactly what Dumbledore was playing at. Things were getting very complex in regards to what Dumbledore had been doing in regards to Harry.

"No. He also hasn't been trained in our ways or customs, like we were told he was. He didn't even get the extra books given to students who weren't raised in our world. I gave them to him last year."

Voldemort started cursing in Parseltongue. "You will need training in that and any other area that Dumbledore has blocked you from learning. You mentioned Ironclaw, have you ever sat down and spoken to him? Had an Inheritance Test?"

"No, I got an owl from Ironclaw, regarding Sirius' Will. The Reading it's at the end of July. I need to be there." Harry said he went to get out of bed, in a panic. Severus put his hand up. Harry stopped moving.

"Relax, it's in a few days. According to Ironclaw, he will set up a time for the formal reading but we can be there earlier. We can hear the Will, and he will only read what the beneficiaries get later, not the whole Will and not anything you will get." Harry laid back down and Severus handing him a mild pain potion.

"I can arrange to have you floo directly into Gringotts." Voldemort knew he really needed to show Harry he was changing.

"Why are you being so helpful?" Harry was suspicious.

"I owe you a great deal. As Severus and Lucius pointed out, because of your blood my sanity is returning, granted it has taken a while but it's returning. I am seeing things clearer and I realized how much I have strayed from my original goals."

"You know you might want to put your goal out there, Dumbledore has been filling people's head for years with what they are, so why don't you set the record straight?"

Severus and Voldemort exchanged a look. Severus grinned. "You know the Daily Prophet would print it, also send it to the Quibbler, and other media sources."

"There is also something else." Harry paused "he has been telling everyone for years I am the only hope for defeating you. The adults of this world seem to believe that a kid is going to defeat you. Adults, who have seen you and your Death Eaters in action and yet somehow expect me to defeat you. Dumbledore is relying on you killing me, then him killing you and all the students being able to defeat your Death Eaters. I think he has eaten one too many lemon drops as they have soured his brain. Use that to your benefit."

"Harry, you have been the only one to ever escape me. No one has ever done that. You turned me into a Wraith for 13 years, I couldn't use the Imperious Curse on you, you broke it, you beat me in the graveyard, that wasn't just luck. You also kicked me out of you when I tried to possess you."

"He did?" Severus asked. "Why didn't you tell me about the Imperious Curse and him trying to possess you?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Harry responded. "I did it with Barty too."

"Barty did tell me that, out of all the students, you were the only one who resisted." Voldemort told Harry. "We have to think of a way to protect him this year and come up with a story on where he has been."

"I agree. The Muggles haven't been able to say anything despite Dumbledore's numerous attempts at finding out what happened."

"Is my stuff still there?" Harry knew his uncle would destroy everything if he got the opportunity.

"No, it's here. Your clothes were destroyed and we ordered new ones. Hedwig is out hunting right now." Severus answered him. "I ordered you Muggle clothes too. Dobby is collecting them."

"I don't have any money to pay for them." Harry stated. "I can pay you back once I get to Gringotts."

"I paid for them, as part of trying to make amends." Voldemort said. "I know it doesn't make a dent in what I owe you. I would offer for you to do your worst to me as retribution but I am afraid you might actually kill me if I offered." He gave Harry a slight smile.

"I would surely try." Harry gave him a matching slight smile. He wasn't going to make it easy for the man. "I owe Bella too." He muttered but not low enough for them to miss it.

"I see Mr. Potter is awake." Lucius said as he entered the room.

"Really? I thought I was sleeping and this was a nightmare." Harry retorted. "Yes, yes, I know Severus, turn it off."

"Harry, they really aren't here to hurt you." Severus gave Harry a look that said trust me, please, you know I don't want you hurt but your mouth is going to cause problems.

"I see you brought your extra large spoon to stir up trouble." Lucius remarked.

Harry laughed. "I will have to remember that one."

"I am glad my wit is worth remembering. However, I am here because we might have trouble. Dumbledore was at the Ministry demanding someone search known Death Eaters' home for Mr. Potter. I was able to delay a bit by asking for his reasons and of course, got the who else would have taken Mr. Potter."

"Can we have the goblins issue a statement saying I am fine?" Harry asked. "I really don't want to go and stay the summer with Dumbledore and his sycophants, listening to Granger whine about how she failed all her OWLs until she gets her results and then she will start on our summer assignments. Ron won't be an issue unless Dumbledore ordered him to be my friend again and then I have to put up with him and Quidditch talk."

"I said you can stay with me, they won't search here. However, I know Severus will have to leave if they go to search his house." Voldemort stated.

"They won't. Dumbledore has already been there looking for me three times this week alone." Severus answered. "I just leave messages saying I am working for you."

"I will work on stopping him and is there a goblin I should speak to regarding Mr. Potter's well-being?"

"Ironclaw. I will write a letter and have him issue the statement. Thank you, Lucius." Severus told him. "I will let him know to contact you, in addition to us, if Dumbledore tries anything else."

"Very good, Mr. Potter, I am glad to see you in a much healthier condition." Lucius bowed and left the room before Harry could respond.

"Any stiffer and he is going to break next time he bends over." Harry commented.

Severus just shook his head, he knew he couldn't change Harry and he didn't want to. He saw another yawn escape from Harry. "Sleep, we'll talk more when you wake again."

"You're staying?"

"Yes."

Harry laid down, taking the extra pillow and curled up around it. "How soon before he will be up?"

"A few more days and he will be back to his annoying self."

"Is that talking I hear?"

"Yes, because you still have ears. Now go to sleep." Severus motioned for the Dark Lord to follow him to the sitting room.

Chapter 3: Moving Forward

Harry spent the next few days with just Severus. Mostly it was recovering and studying. Severus was teaching him all kinds of interesting things. Today, however, Harry was getting nervous. They were going to be heading to Gringotts to hear Sirius' Will. The past few days had been interesting. The articles by Voldemort, with Lucius and Severus making sure they weren't vilifying Dumbledore, pointed out their agenda. People were responding positively to them. While Dumbledore was having a fit.

The Dark Agenda: Myth Versus Reality-Part 1 Abuse

By William B. Thurston, Editor

We have all heard the horror stories about the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who do during raids, what their political agenda is, what they wish for Muggle-born, but have we been hearing the truth? After some careful research in regards to a few letters we received, we are now ready to print the truth. We interviewed, we researched and we spoke to some people from each side. We spoke to squibs, witches, wizards and even goblins. What we learned was very disconcerting.

It started with a simple letter; the letter only asked one sentence. The letter asked, "do you know the truth about the Dark?"

The most shocking thing we learned was that the Muggle attacks weren't for killing Muggles but to actually collect abused wizards or witches from an abusive home. The raids were simple until the not so secret Order of the Phoenix showed up, casting spells causing the chaos and death. I know what you are thinking, the Death Eaters told you that, but you are wrong. The rescued children told us that. Any Muggle killed was killed either by self-defense or in the chaos when the Order arrived.

We asked these children why Death Eaters needed to rescue them and their answers were all shockingly similar. All stated they had gone to Headmaster Dumbledore and got told that their families loved them, that they did just not understand their family and a few got told how important family was and it's all a slight misunderstanding. They were all returned to their homes to be told by their abusive parents, in some cases different family members that the Headmaster had written, in concern, about the problem. They were several beaten after that and learned not to speak to another adult about their problem.

Instead they told a friend, the different friends were the ones who arranged for the Death Eaters to rescue those children. Each child was blood adopted into a supporting family, treated exactly as any other family member and in the cases of the older ones who aren't students any longer, they have spouses, kids and good careers, something they didn't think would be possible without the aid of their new families. Many didn't think they would survive their yearly return to their original families.

Sadly, we have to say we found a vast number of abused students didn't survive. We found Muggle death certificates for a number of former students over the last fifty years, who were killed by abuse, either beaten or starved to death by their families.

We found it interesting the number of abused cases reported to the Ministry decreased since Albus Dumbledore became Headmaster.

Harry folded the paper, he looked at Severus. "That was good."

"Dumbledore is having a fit. He is demanding the Daily Prophet provide the names of all they interviewed."

"He's a few clowns short of a circus." Harry responded.

"I must say you certainly provide some different insight into things." Lucius responded. "I don't believe I ever thought of Dumbledore as a clown."

"He certainly dresses like one." Draco responded, while he and Harry weren't friends, they weren't enemies any longer.

"We need to leave soon if we want to speak to the goblins before the Will Reading." Voldemort responded.

"You're coming?" Harry was clearly surprised.

"Yes, I won't be there for the Will Reading, but I would like to be there for the Inheritance Test and anything else that needs to be done." Voldemort didn't trust Dumbledore to not try something and wanted to be there if he was needed.

"We will be going also, Draco and Narcissa were invited." Lucius informed them. Narcissa wanted to be there to protect Harry, she was a Black, and so was Harry. They would use that if necessary.

Severus watched Harry, while Draco and Harry had it out a yesterday. Harry was still leery of Draco. Harry was leery of anyone but Severus. However, he had improved his attitude with Voldemort, Narcissa, and Lucius. It was because the three of them spent a fair amount of time with Harry. Narcissa was Harry's new healer.

Flashback

Draco stormed into Harry's room. "What do you think you are doing here and with my godfather?"

"You know Draco it's better to let someone think you are an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it. What do you think I am doing here, getting a tan?" Harry was sitting in one of the soft plush chairs that had been added to the room for his comfort, reading an estate planning book.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you aren't welcomed. Go back to Dumbledore, Weasel, and the bucktooth wonder. You don't belong here and I think it's time you leave."

"Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent." Harry went back to reading his book. He wasn't interested in fighting with Draco. He was still recovering from the beating his relatives gave him, with the follow-up by the Bella.

Severus had heard what was said and was actually surprised by Harry's calm demeanor. The Harry from Hogwarts would have had his wand out, because of wearing a mask, but Harry did have a temper and it didn't take much to get him to respond. "Draco, Harry is now a guest of the Dark Lord's. You need to respect that."

"What? Are you kidding me? He is staying here. There is no way I am going to put up with that." Draco snapped. His father and mother didn't tell him that Harry was here or that he was staying. He had been exploring and found the door closed to this room, and opened it to see Harry sitting there.

"I'm glad to see you're not letting your education get in the way of your ignorance." Harry shook his head at Draco's attitude, he couldn't see the Voldemort allowing this.

"Draco, it's not up to you. Harry, stop please and let me handle him." Severus knew that Harry would just keep tossing out insults even when Draco wasn't realizing by speaking more was just confirming what Harry was saying. His godson at times had the survival skills of a gnat, the cunning of a Gryffindor and at times certainly made him wonder about his lack of intelligence. Draco had been so spoiled by his parents. Lucius and Narcissa did Draco no favors by spoiling him.

"Uncle Severus tell me you didn't bring him here?"

"No I didn't, the Dark Lord had that pleasure. Are you going to go and voice your objections to him? Are you going to go to him and complain about Harry being here?"

"Oh, I want to be there when he does." Harry's voice held excitement at the very idea. He knew Voldemort didn't let any of his people challenge him.

Severus would want to see it also, but he would do his best to stop it from happening, as much as Draco could annoy him at times with his pettiness, he still loved him like a son. "Harry."

"Fine." Harry replied. "But he really makes it so easy."

"Draco, Harry is a guest, you will remember that. He is here because the Dark Lord desires it. He is not a prisoner, nor is he here for you to torment." Severus was hoping the boy got the idea and quickly. Voldemort wasn't a patient person.

"That doesn't explain why he is here and not being tortured down in the dungeons like he should be. For years we have listened to how much the Dark Lord was going to return and when he did, destroy Potter. Not oh, let's have Potter over for a visit, treat him special. He gets enough special treatment at Hogwarts and his relatives."

Harry glared and before he could open his mouth Severus said, "Draco, it doesn't concern you." Severus knew Harry's Muggle relatives were the one thing that would make Harry vent.

"What is going on?" Voldemort asked, entering the room. "I knocked at the door and instead of being told to enter I hear this."

"My Lord." Severus and Draco bowed. Harry just stayed seated. He wasn't one of his minions.

"Draco, I believe you have something to say to me?" Voldemort's voice was deceptively sweet.

"No, my Lord." Draco answered.

"Harry, I came to see how you were finding some of the books. Did you finish the ones I bought to you yesterday already?"

"I am reading the ones Severus' gave me on estate planning. I finished the others." Harry answered. "I wrote out some questions." There was a pile of books with pieces of parchment sticking out of them.

"We can meet after dinner and discuss them. Severus, perhaps you can provide some more books and join us." Voldemort stated.

"Yes, my Lord." Severus answered.

Voldemort turned to leave, he stopped at the door. "Draco, Harry is here as my guest, don't give me a reason to punish you."

"Yes, my Lord." Draco looked furious.

Voldemort left the room, Severus looked at the stack of books on the table. He could see pieces of parchment sticking out of the various books, and knew Harry would require a few hours of his time to answer all of the questions. He sat down in the chair opposite from Harry but before he could ask a question, Draco said, "I can't believe you are welcomed here. Uncle Severus, are you teaching him?"

"Yes, I have been for a while."

"What? I thought you hated him as much as I did." Draco almost shouted. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, what? Sorry. I was trying to imagine you with a personality." Harry honestly had hoped Draco had grown up, but it was clear he was still the same brat as he was when they were eleven.

"Harry." Severus knew he couldn't change Harry, but he wished the boy would learn not to be like him.

"What? I'm multi-talented; I can talk and piss him off at the same time."

"I can't believe it. I am not going to be putting up with him." Draco stomped his foot.

"Draco!" Lucius said from the doorway.

"Father."

"I believe we will be having a conversation, now." Lucius stated. "Come with me."

Two hours later:

Draco knocked on Harry's door, Severus let him in. "Draco, I don't want to have a repeat of earlier."

"I am here to apologize." Draco responded. "Father told me what Harry's Muggles were really like. I didn't know, but I think Granger and Weasel do."

"They do. Dumbledore has been using Harry for years, Harry knew they were involved. He hasn't been with Dumbledore for years."

"Father told me. I owe him an apology for what I said."

"Did he warn you about the sarcasm?"

"Yes, and to be truthful, I didn't think he was a Slytherin, but he is."

"He was meant to go into the snakes." Severus was actually proud of how much of a snake Harry was.

"I just want to apologize to him and extend my hand in friendship again. It won't be easy, but we can work on it."

"Severus?" Harry called out from the sitting room. Severus still restricted his movement, at least for another week. Tomorrow's appointment at Gringotts was going to be the extent of Harry's walking outside of meals in the dining room.

"It's Draco; he has something to say to you." Severus stepped away and let Draco enter the room.

Draco walked to where Harry was sitting. "I came to apologize. I am sorry for what I said and how I acted earlier. I would like to extend my hand in friendship again."

Severus and Draco watched Harry, he was clearly looking at Draco, trying to determine if Draco was sincere. After several minutes, Harry held out his hand. "We can work on it."

"That we can." Draco responded taking his hand. "I wanted to be your friend in our first year."

"I realized that much too late."

"What are you reading now?"

"A book about wizarding customs."

"I can help with it."

"While you two discuss wizarding customs, I am going to go and work in my lab. Harry, no leaving the room, you are still recovering." Severus glanced back as he was leaving the room, they were actually talking.

End Flashback

"Harry, we will be with you." Severus quietly told him.

Harry didn't reply as they headed to the floo. He wanted to get this over with, there was a lot of issues that he knew Dumbledore had hidden from him, he hoped the goblins would be able to provide a lot of answers.

They stepped out into Gringotts. They found two goblins waiting for them. "Griphook, how good to see you again." Harry stated.

"You know who I am?" Griphook was surprised.

"Yes, you took me to my vault the first time I came here."

"Mr. Potter, I am Ironclaw, I am your account manager, I have been trying to see you for a while."

"Why aren't I surprised? Let me guess, Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Correct. We have a lot to discuss." Harry just shook his head, he wasn't the least bit surprised. "Mr. Snape, we have also been looking for you."

Chapter 4: Gringott, Wills and Truth

Once everyone was settled, Ironclaw began to pull out the account information. "Now, I am going to recommend an Inheritance Test on everyone." He looked around the room. "There are a few matters of unclaimed titles we have been trying to clear up. I do believe the Malfoy family is fine, but I would feel better if we can present a solid case of evidence in case it's needed in the future."

Griphook set up the bowls, parchments, and silver knives, in front of everyone but Draco. After they cut their palms, Griphook went person by person, uttering the correct incantation over the bowls for the ritual to work. At his nod, they poured the bowl over the parchment. Ironclaw watched the proceedings, to verify everything.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort

Father: Tom Jackson Riddle  
Mother: Merope Marion Riddle nee Gaunt

Titles:  
Slytherin (Lord)  
Riddle (Muggle Baronet)  
Barbour (Lord)  
Camperdown (Muggle Vicount)

"Barbour?" Lord Voldemort questioned. "Camperdown?" Those were Pure-blood names and he wasn't familiar with any Half-bloods with the names either.

"There was a John Barbour, who was a wizard, in the 1300's. He is considered the father of Scottish vernacular for his epic called The Brus, my Lord." Severus looked at the parchment. "He didn't have any children I believe."

"The vaults have been unclaimed since his death in 1395." Ironclaw added as he was looking at the file. "Mr. Snape is correct in who you received the title from." Ironclaw closed that file and opened the next one. "Camperdown comes from the original Viscount. He was named Adam Duncan. He received his title after the defeat of the Dutch navy at Camperdown. The title is from his daughter, who is also in the Gaunt family. No other members remain."

"So our Lord has some power in the muggle government?" Lucius looked at Voldemort and knew they would be using this to help enforce the Statute of Secrecy.

"Yes, but we will get to more of that in a few minutes. I believe we have more information to uncover." Ironclaw gave them all a grin.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Father: Abraxas Nicholas Malfoy  
Mother: Helena Mariam Malfoy nee MacNair

Titles:

Malfoy (Lord)  
Darnley (muggle Lord)

"Isn't the Darnley line dead?" Lucius looked at Griphook.

"No, you received the title because of his granddaughter, James 1 had six daughters, one his daughters, named Charlotte, married King Louis XI of France. They had a magical child who they hid, who later married into the Malfoy family." James 1 was the only son of Mary, Queen of Scots, and her second husband, Henry Stewart, Lord Darnley, who was killed in an explosion.

"It's another title in the Muggle world." Voldemort knew this was going to aid their cause greatly. It would stop Dumbledore from trying to merge the two worlds.

Harry nudged Severus, who nodded his agreement. Voldemort and Lucius were going to be surprised by their parchments. Severus had insisted on Harry learning Muggle history as well as Magical history.

"Lady Malfoy, you're next." Griphook stated.

Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy nee Black

Father: Cygnus Phineas Black III  
Mother: Druella Esmeralda Black nee Rosier

Titles:

Lady Malfoy  
Buchanan (muggle Baroness, Unclaimed)

"So another Muggle title, but why is it unclaimed and not showing up with Lucius'?" Narcissa questioned as she slides the parchment to Lucius for him to review.

"Yes, it's a muggle title. It lays unclaimed because there are numerous people magical and muggle who can claim it. The title belonged, originally, to George Buchanan the Moderator of the Church of Scotland in 1567. He had numerous relationships and most of the offspring can claim it. The first one to claim it receives the vaults and title."

"This will aid us if I claim it? Lucius will be able to use it?" Narcissa asked. "No one will be able to sue us for the title?"

"It will aid you greatly. I will be very frank, we are doing this because of Mr. Potter, the article in the Daily Prophet, and because you do not want to restrict magical creatures like Mr. Dumbledore does. We normally do not get involved in the affairs of wizards as you know." Ironclaw informed them. "Our King has a fondness for Mr. Potter."

"He does? I never met him."

"Yes, you have. During your past visits to Gringotts, he has been the one to handle all of your transactions and was impressed by your demeanor towards our race."

Harry looked a bit surprised. "Thank him for me. I always enjoyed chatting with him. He sent me a few books. Remember I showed you, Severus."

"I know, I enjoyed reading them also." Severus enjoyed times when Harry would lose this protective shield and behave like a normal teenager.

"Do you claim the title, Lady Malfoy?"

At Lucius and Voldemort's nods, Narcissa replied, "yes, I claim the title."

Ironclaw indicated for Severus to show his parchment.

Severus Septum Snape

Father: Tobias Michael Snape  
Mother: Eileen Mildred Snape nee Prince

Titles:

Ravenclaw (Lord)  
Prince (Lord)  
Snape (Lord, squib line)  
mac Alpin (muggle, Prince)  
Orléans (muggle, Duke)  
Stuart (muggle, Lord)

"Severus?" Lucius was a bit surprised by Severus' titles, he wasn't aware of the muggle ones but the magical ones were a huge aid, especially since Voldemort and Severus now owned half of Hogwarts.

"The title of Lord mac Alpin is the oldest title in Scotland, it comes from Kenneth mac Alpin, he was the first King of Scotland. He was called the First King of Alba, he was responsible for uniting the Picts and Scots. The last of his direct line died out over a hundred years ago." Ironclaw informed them. "Now the unique part of his title, it's valid in both worlds."

"The Duke of Orléans is also a direct line, however, it comes from Charles I. He was the older brother of Charles Il. The oldest was Henry, Prince of Wales and English title created in 1612. He was actually a Muggle-born wizard, who was sent away to Hogwarts and they faked his death, allowing for Charles II. The title of Lord Stuart comes from his mother, again a direct line."

Severus looked a bit shocked. He saw the titles when he first looked down but he didn't think he was a direct descendant. He was going to have to speak to the family portraits in his Manor.

"Now for the biggest surprise. Mr. Potter, your turn." Ironclaw smiled at Harry.

"I'm having an introvert party and you're not invited." Harry commented as he was looking at his parchment. If his was to be the biggest surprise, he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with it. He hated being different, being stared at, being the freak. Why couldn't he be normal?

"Harry, it won't be released. We will protect you." Severus quietly told him. He knew Harry's self-worth was next to nothing in a lot of areas of his life, thanks to his relatives and Dumbledore.

Harry slide the parchment to Severus, who showed it to everyone.

Harrison James Potter

Father: James Henry Potter  
Mother Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans

Titles:

Slytherin (Heir)  
Gryffindor (Lord)  
Potter (Lord)  
Black (Lord)  
Canmore (muggle, magical, Prince)  
Normandy (Prince)  
Cumbria (muggle Prince)  
Northumberland (muggle Lord)  
Flanders (muggle Lord)  
Montrose (muggle Marquess)  
mac Alpin (muggle Heir)

"All of the titles come from his relation to King David 1, the last of the four sons of Malcolm Canmore and Queen Margaret. David received the title when Edgar died, and he fought his brother Alexander 1 for the titles. He received the titles of Prince of Cumbria and Northumberland from King Henry I after he married Heires Northumberland." Ironclaw explained. "He also has the vault belonging to Galgacus, the earliest record Scot. He opened his account with Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. The Marquess comes from James Graham, a direct relation to his mother, who willed the titles to the first magical born child in the family after he had three squib daughters.

"He can claim all the titles since he was declared an adult by the Triwizard Tournament correct?" Voldemort asked.

"Correct and it will keep him from being forced to return to his relatives. Dumbledore has been trying to reclaim guardianship but it's been rejected by magic. They have no idea why." Griphook didn't comment on the lack of common sense some wizards had. Ironclaw gave them a feral grin.

"They are going to be at the Will reading aren't they?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sadly they are mentioned. The Weasley family, Remus Lupin, Mr. Dumbledore, Miss Granger, and a few others related to the Black family. I might suggest you rescind the removal of Lady Malfoy and Heir Malfoy. Sirius Black removed them from the family when he was released, he reinstated Mrs. Tonks and Miss Tonks, though I am not sure why."

"Because he believed the crap that Dumbledore spews out. I swear that man's eyes should be brown unless he is low a quart or two." Harry muttered but from the snickers around the table, he was heard. "When are they due to arrive?"

"We have about thirty minutes, which gives us time for everyone to claim their titles and get to the meeting room. Mr. Potter, do you wish to remain hidden? We were informed you wouldn't be attending today via an owl from Mr. Dumbledore."

"He must believe I am at my relatives, even if he hasn't seen me there. I wonder." Harry gave them a smirk as he looked at Voldemort. "Are you up for playing a prank on Dumbledore?"

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Severus asked as he recognized the smirk on Harry's face. It was one that usually indicated trouble.

"Something that will make them truly wonder what is going on, and I think something we all will enjoy."

Narcissa and Draco were already sitting in the room when the Light side joined them. They were looking forward to seeing how they would react.

"What is that Ferrett doing here?" Ron commented rather loudly to Hermione.

"I was Sirius' cousin." Narcissa really loathed the Weasley family. They were a disgrace to the pure-blood families. All that talent wasted because they didn't want to learn the traditions. Well, she amended that, the oldest two seemed to have learned them and got away from Molly Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, take a seat." Griphook stated. "Once Mr. Potter arrives we can begin."

"Mr. Potter won't be able to make it, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will inform him of everything that happened here." Dumbledore said as he moved into a better position to see everyone.

Griphook didn't comment, as he knew Dumbledore hadn't told Harry about his parents' Wills and he wouldn't inform him of this. "This is the official Will reading of Sirius Orion Black. If you leave this reading before it's complete, it will count as a nonattendance and you will forfeit anything received, the exception being Lord Black, who will be declared in the reading. The Will of Sirius Orion Black it is dated 31 July 1994. Witnesses were Goblin Ironclaw and Ragnok."

"That can't be correct. Sirius did a will just a few months ago, shortly before his death." Dumbledore made the man do it. There was no way he was going to take a chance on Draco Malfoy getting the title or the money.

"There is no record of that Will, here or at the Ministry." Griphook responded. There was a record of a coerced Will dating a few months ago, but he wanted to save that for when Dumbledore fell off of his pedestal. Griphook produced the orb containing the last Will of Sirius Orion Black and set it in the black iron candle holder.

Sirius' voice loomed out of it. "I, Sirius Orion Black, of my own free will, without outside influences state that this is my last Will and Testament.

First, I want to set the record straight. I wasn't the Potters' Secret Keeper. Peter Pettigrew was. I have left memories in Vault 1056 for the purpose of proving my innocence. They are to be handed over to the Ministry by the hand of Andromeda Tonks nee Black.

Second, I have reinstated Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Nymphadora Tonks back into the family. I remove Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Draco Lucius Malfoy from the family.

Third, I have decided anyone who can't attend my full Will reading will receive nothing unless they are Lord Black.

Now on to the good stuff" Sirius' voice was drowned out by a loud beeping emitting from Dumbledore's robes. No one seemed to notice the lack of magic that didn't float around Draco or Narcissa as they were caught by the magic floating about the Tonks' women and the loud beeping coming from Dumbledore, who was trying to stop the device.

"Mr. Dumbledore do cease the noise." Griphook stated, "or leave."

Dumbledore wasn't sure what to do. He leaned over to Lupin. "It's the blood wards. They're down."

Before Lupin could respond a duck Patronus erupted into the office. "Death Eaters took Harry."

"To Andy-" was ignored by everyone who started demanding answers.

"Who's Patronus?" More than one person asked.

"To my second cousin, Nymphadora, yes, can't do anything to me now, now he is clueless-" The rest was drowned out as they heard "They got Harry? I thought the wards would protect him? You said they couldn't hurt him there." Molly screeched.

"Everyone calm down. That was Kingsley's, he will bring the Aurors, but I do need to leave. Is there a way to delay the completion of the Will." Dumbledore asked.

"Once started it counts has the official reading." Griphook responded.

"It was so funny, Nymphadora, but you have-"

"We can stay." Hermione stated, "we can tell you what was said."

"No, I am afraid not, you're here at the invitation of Mr. Dumbledore if he leaves everyone but Mr. Lupin, the Malfoy family, and Tonks family will need to leave."

"You mean he didn't leave us anything?" Ron whined.

"I cannot tell you anything beyond your invitation was via Mr. Dumbledore. Once the official transcript is released you will be able to purchase it for your own review."

"Albus?" Everyone looked to him.

Dumbledore wasn't sure what to do. He believed that Harry was now Lord Black, between the blood adoption and the removal of Draco from the family, so he knew he could get all the money if they all left. He liked that idea. "I need to go. I am very sorry, but Harry's life is more important."

Griphook stopped the orb. Before anyone could respond everyone but Andromeda Tonks and the Malfoy family was out of the office. "Cissa, I will speak to Harry. He will bring you back into the family. I have no idea why Sirius removed you."

"Since the Will is now invalidated, your return to the family is subject to the new Lord Black's approval as is the Malfoy's family removal." Griphook stated. "I don't believe it will be an issue."

"It won't matter to me. I was fine with it before." Andy stated. "I would like, however, to be able to speak to you Cissa."

"I have no objections to that. I was a bit surprised when you refused my owls."

"I had to. Father was watching, and after his death, I never received anything."

"I stopped trying." Narcissa admitted.

"I am so sorry, I should have written." Andy paused "I hope you accept my sincere apologies."

"I do. We are sisters." Narcissa replied. "This is your nephew Draco. I tried to send you photos of him."

"I got them. I cherished them. It's nice to meet you, Draco." Andy smiled at her nephew.

"Nice to meet you too, Aunt Andromeda."

"Aunt Andy, please. Narcissa would you and Draco join me for tea?" She stood up. "I do believe Griphook might like his office back and Albus will be very busy for a while. I have something I wish to discuss with you. I am sure Harry, Lucius, Severus, and your other friend will be joining us?"

"You always did know." Narcissa knew her sister had the Black family gift of being a bit like a seer. It's what everyone called the Black madness. It drove Bella mad.

Flashback to what Harry's idea

"What do you think Dumbledore would do in the middle of the Will reading if the wards at my relatives crashed? My lovely family finally admits they sold me to Voldemort, and they have no idea if I am alive or dead?" Harry's eyes danced with mischief.

"Oh, I like it. A new article can come out saying how I saved you from your family in a week or so? Lucius can put some pressure on Fudge to exam your home life, tie it to the abuse article, and next week your release an "I am safe" letter, make an appearance in Diagon Alley."

"Exactly." Harry grinned. "We release another dark agenda article in between, say one on the stance on Muggles, how our worlds need to be kept separate, using my "sale" as the most up to date situation."

"I can spread it to our year mates, especially Pansy, she will have the story out in a day."

"My teas can also help spread it."

Soon all of them were adding how they could spread the story as they claimed their titles. Griphook and Ironclaw provided some insight on how to keep Harry safe in Diagon Alley from the Order members.

Chapter 5

Harry was eating dinner in his suite, reading the paper. He had to give it to Narcissa and the others, they were making Dumbledore and the Muggles look bad. The local gossip he had been hearing wasn't making Dumbledore look good at all.

The Dark Agenda: Myth versus Reality-Part II

Many believe, as we have been told that the dark wants to rid the world of all muggles, muggle-borns and half-bloods. In a surprising interview with the Dark Lord himself, he explained the viewpoint of their side of the war. I was able to have a floo call with the man himself. I was surprised at how sane and rational he was, considering we have been told that the man is insane.

"I would like to state for the record that no one has ever asked us what we wanted. Everyone just took the words of Albus Dumbledore and believed him and his followers." The Dark Lord stated in a fireside chat. "I want to set the record straight."

Editor Crenshaw asked (EC from now on): "May I ask you questions?"

The Dark Lord (DL from now on): "Please, they are welcomed."

EC: "How do you feel about muggles?

DL: "I am aware you have been informed on how I feel, however, it's not the truth. I am a half-blood myself. I was raised in a very religious orphanage that viewed all accidental magic as signs of the devil. I was unaware of my background as my mother, a witch, died shortly after naming me. I grew up very much hated. Now to clarify let me explain a few things. I grew up in London, during the muggles Second World War, we had almost nightly bombings, lots of people were dead leaving their children behind, disabled and unable to care for their children, or just out of work and couldn't take care of their children any longer.

As we have experienced war, I am sure many are familiar with the difficulties of having unwanted children and finding homes for them. We don't have an orphanage, so those children get sent to a muggle one if they don't have any remaining family here in our world.

Now, what made it difficult is that we were required to perform or be perfect when a family came looking for a child. So the competition for finding a family was fierce, and anything you did different was frowned upon. We were encouraged to try and outshine the other children, which doesn't create a friendly and stable home environment."

EC: For those who are unfamiliar with the war being discussed it was the war that former Dark Lord Grindelwald was involved in. The one that led to thousands of magical beings being displaced, and millions of muggles being killed or murdered."

DL: "Correct, Grindelwald was able to recruit and steal children he needed from orphanages as no one would notice they were missing. Many of the orphanages were overflowing and struggling to feed and clothe the children they had.

Muggles don't understand things like magic. So when a child displayed accidental magic, it was viewed as something dangerous, something that needed to be stamped out of the child. It also marked the children as being different in an environment where different was frowned upon. We have seen in our past what they have done to magical children. We have seen what they have done to those they thought were witches."

"What I don't want people to believe is I am saying wipe them all the muggles out. There are too many of them. I am saying, let's have early detection and monitoring for magical children. If they have even one muggle parent, enforce the Statute of Secrecy. If they are being abused, remove the child, find the closest magical relative and allow them to adopt the child. There is no reason why this can't be done. Not all the muggles will abuse their magical child, but as we don't tolerate it in the magical world, we can't allow it to happen to our children. They must be protected. All magical children come from a magical line."

EC: "Wait, muggle-borns come from magical parents?"

DL: "They come from a squib line. Many pure-bloods instead of killing their squib children let them be raised in the muggle world. Magic is returning to that line. We need to keep our blood refreshed, and the infusion of muggle blood helps that. It's why those with creature inheritances or creatures in their family tree are sometimes stronger than a pure-blood, same as with a half-blood. Note, I said sometimes. It depends on how far back the inheritance is and what species. The same with the half-bloods, depending on how long it has been since a new infusion of blood has occurred. The Department of Mysteries, the muggles scientists and others have numerous reports that support this theory."

EC: "So you want to save the children? Why are all the raids on muggle towns?"

DL: "We were there trying to save muggle-born or half-blood children from abuse. They never turned violent until Dumbledore and his people showed up, casting spells at us, accusing us of killing the Muggles. I should state there have been times when the muggle we are rescuing them from has aimed a gun at us and fired it, causing problems."

EC: "I am finding that hard to believe. You did attack the Potter Family, the Longbottom family, the Bones to name a few."

DL: "I didn't attack the Longbottom family. They were attacked by three of my followers, who were actually seeking revenge against Frank Longbottom for killing Bellatrix Lestrange's child. Frank cursed her when she was in Diagon Alley. She was shopping and the curse killed the child. If they had actually been giving a trial, it would have come to light. I am not excusing the attack on the Longbottoms, but there was a reason. It was also after my defeat at the hands of Harry Potter."

"In regards to the other attacks, those families were part of the Order of Phoenix, it was war. How come the attacks on well-known dark families are never mentioned? They aren't viewed as being even attacks. It's like the light side can kill or destroy whoever they want, but if we, mind you this was war, fight back we are the ones who are found guilty. Why are they called attacks on the light families? When we are attacked in our homes, it gets called a raid, or even the light defending themselves. How can you be defending yourself when you attacked someone else's home? Why can't we defend ourselves, like them?"

EC: "Good point."

Part two of the interview will be in next week's paper.

Harry folded the paper and laughed. That ought to put a few of Dumbledore's plan on the back burner. "Harry?"

"On the balcony, Severus." Harry could see a bit into the sitting room but he knew if someone entered they wouldn't have seen him.

Severus entered the balcony with Goyle and Crabbe behind him. "The Dark Lord wants to see you. He is interested in your views on the article."

"I hope he isn't expecting me to be all forgiveness and happiness? Just because we found out some really good information doesn't mean I am jumping up and joining him. Personally, I still want to throw a few hexes at him."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as Goyle moved forward. "Watch it, Potter."

Harry laughed. "What are you going to do? I mean honestly, I am still having trouble believing that out of ten thousand sperm, you were the quickest."

Severus smirked, as he put his hand on Goyle's arm. "Go back downstairs, both of you. See where Draco is." Severus waited until he heard the door close. "What did you think of the article?"

"I think Dumbledore is going to be scrambling to figure out what to do. He is going to try and come back with stats and reports."

"The Dark Lord and Lucius agree, as do I. Lucius was set to work on countering it. He can get access to the Ministry reports whereas Dumbledore won't have time to do all that work and will try to rely on the reports of Aurors. Most of the Aurors are well-known Dumbledore supporters, so Lucius and the Dark Lord are going to be countering that also."

"Good. When can I actually start moving around? I am getting really bored not being able to duel or anything. I am used to dueling you almost nightly."

"Tomorrow, if you take it easy. The Order is still out looking for you. They think the Dark Lord has you, but since he hasn't boasted about it, many are starting to doubt it. They were very concerned about the last article, I am betting I will be called to a meeting tonight."

Harry smirked. "I say we make them doubt that he has me, and I am not taking that bet."

"Let me escort you down to him and then we can discuss your new crazy idea. Please don't insult anyone on the way." Severus looked hopefully.

"If they don't say or do something stupid, I won't." Harry grinned. They headed out of the suite.

"I have a feeling that is the best I am going to get. The new terms will start in a few weeks, have you thought about returning for your sixth year?" Severus asked they walked down the hall. The Dark Lord already bought Harry the books and a new wardrobe.

"I believe I will. I believe Draco and I will have a lot of fun with them."

Severus grinned. "We will have to come up with where you were."

"I have an idea on that."

"Use one of your houses under a Fidelius Charm?" Severus asked.

"Got it in one."

Later in the week:

Harry and Draco were walking in Diagon Alley gathering their school supplies. Pansy, Blaise, and Theo were with them. They were heading to the bookstore when they literally ran into Granger and Weasley. Harry didn't see any of the other Weasleys and wondered where they were. They usually traveled in packs and he wondered if Ginny Weasley was hiding someplace.

"Harry! Where have you been? We have been so worried about you." Granger started yapping.

"Oh... I didn't tell you... Then it must be none of your business." Harry replied, causing Pansy and Blaise to snort. Draco and Theo laughed.

"Harry, there is no reason to be rude. We care about you." Granger answered.

"Ya, we're friends." Weasley huffed as he was glaring at the Slytherins. He looked ready to start a fight with the Slytherins but smartly realized he was outnumbered.

"I'm not being rude, you're just insignificant. We also aren't friends." Harry looked at them and made a face.

"What are you doing? Why are you staring at me?" Granger asked.

"I'm already visualizing the duct tape across your mouth. I must say it's a good look." Harry answered. "For you too, Weasley. Maybe I can see about making sure you get a yearly supply so no one has to listen to either of you."

"Harry!" They yelled, surprised by Harry's attitude. They thought Harry was still their friend. They didn't know that Harry knew the truth about them, Dumbledore and the Order for some time.

"Lower the volume, we aren't deaf." Draco stated. "I'm jealous of all the people that haven't met you!" He saw several customers had turned and were listening to them now.

"So am I." The rest of the Slytherins added.

"We were buying our books for the school year. Do you have your list?" Granger asked.

"Yes, now did you buy all of your books? I mean the ones that weren't included on the first list, but the list that was sent out earlier today?" Harry asked.

"What list? I didn't get the second list." Granger panicked. She began to look through her bag.

"I have it, let me get the titles for you." Harry made a big deal out of pulling out some folded parchment. He could see the Slytherins were wondering what he was doing but they didn't say anything. He opened the list. "Are you ready to write down the titles?"

"Of course." Granger's haughty tone carried, causing many to turn, they had already gathered a bit of a crowd watching them.

"OK, first is 'You Were An Accident', next is 'You Are Different and That's Bad' after that is 'Fun Four-Letter Words to Know and Share', 'Daddy Drinks Because of you', 'Strangers Have The Best Candy-'"

"Harry Potter, I can't believe you." Granger was almost foaming at the mouth as everyone was trying not to laugh.

"You don't want the rest of the list? There is 'How to Play in -" He didn't get to finish as Granger pulled Weasley away as she said, "I am going to speak to Professor Dumbledore about this."

"That was something I am going to remember for the rest of my life." Pansy stated. "Did you see her face?"

"How about Weasel? I never heard him that quiet before." Theo stated.

"I think he was stumped for an answer. He isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer." Harry answered.

"I want to know how you came up with those titles." Blaise answered. "I am going to have to remember some of them."

"It's all in a day's work. Wait until they see us in those muggle t-shirts. Granger's face is going to explode." Draco commented. Harry had taken them to a few muggle stores and introduced them to T-shirts, with slogans on them.

"I can't wait." Theo grinned. They all hated the know-it-all.

"Let's get our shopping done before we get more company from the Gryffindor's nosy squad." Harry stated.

They made short work of getting their supplies, they all figured they could also owl order things like quills, parchment, and even books if they needed them. They made their escape as they saw the approaching group of Order members, clearly aiming at collecting Harry.

"So long and thanks for all the fish." Harry yelled as Mad-Eye and Kingsley were almost to them as they apparated away.

When they landed Draco looked at Harry. "You know they are going to wonder if you are insane."

"I hope so, I have been working hard at making them think so. It's only going to get better when we return to Hogwarts." Harry grinned. "Now, be off. I have a Dark Lord to terrorize. I am going to be submitted a long list of things for him to buy."

Draco just shook his head as Harry skipped away. "Draco, does he have a death wish?" Pansy asked.

"No. He just knows our Lord won't do anything to him. I am not sure why, but he won't. Severus won't tell me either."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry skipped to the Dark Lord's office, and finding the door opened, he peeked in. "Guess who we ran into in Diagon Alley while we were minding our own business." He sat down next to Severus, leaning against him. "I didn't overdo it either, but I had a great time tormenting Granger."

"Oh?" Severus asked.

"Yes, want to see the memory later?" He asked.

"I believe we all would enjoy that." The Dark Lord stated. "Did you get all of your supplies?"

"No, the Order showed up. I know you got me clothes and things, but I need more books." Harry stated. He really only went to just basically shop as the Dark Lord had taken care of his school supplies.

"Let me see the list and we can owl order them." The Dark Lord responded. "I also want to discuss something with you."

"Good or bad?" Harry asked.

"Good, I hope. It will also be a way to protect you." The Dark Lord stated. He had thought long and hard about this. When Harry didn't reply he continued. "After thinking about things, I am wondering if you would be open to me adopting you? I am not going to make you pick a side, I am not going to ask you to join me either. I would like to just adopt you. I know you are sixteen, and you have taken charge of your titles and vaults, but I would like to have you as my son."

Harry looked shocked. He glanced at Severus, who was clearly surprised as well. "Why?"

"You are my Horcrux, which means you carry a piece of me with you. That is a bond that can't be broken, and I don't want it broken. I would like to add to that bond, a bond that would give you protection from Dumbledore trying to send you back to your relatives. I am going to be taking my seats using the name Barbour and Camperdown, so you would be Harrison James Potter Barbour Camperdown. You can shorten to whatever you wish."

Harry grinned. "It does solve a few problems. I was trying to create a story about my summer for Dumbledore, and if we do this, I can use Harry Barbour and it would totally mess with him." He eyed the Dark Lord. "I still want to pay you back."

"I was also thinking about that. What I did, there is no amount of remorse or money that can make up for it. However, I believe that if you wish I will start to teach you all I know, I will put no pressure on you regarding that."

"I will think about that, but I still want a few free shots at you." Harry replied. "I am not going to be a Death Eater either."

"I don't expect you to. I do ask that you don't kill my followers."

"I can still torment them? I mean some of them are just too stupid to not be able to torment them."

"If they can't protect themselves from you, then they need to learn."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew Harry was going to take full advantage of that, and Harry was going to enjoy baiting every single Death Eater. "Not me." He warned Harry.

"I would never do that to you, Severus. You're my favorite." Harry nudged the man. He actually had a lot of confusing feelings for the older man.

"Come on, Brat, let's go work on your potion review." Severus stated. "I will show you how to make a blood adoption potion."

Harry stopped at the door as they were leaving. "So can I call you Daddy?"

The Dark Lord groaned. "Harry, if it will make you happy, yes, but only in private, please."

"I can do that, but can I torment Dumbledore with it?"

"Yes." The Dark Lord grinned.

Chapter Management

Chapter 6

Harry handed Draco the paper. They were returning tomorrow to Hogwarts, and every week a new article came out about the laws Dumbledore had prohibited from passing that would protect the magical children. How he stopped classes that hinted he was creating more house rivalries, but flat out stated it was creating problems in the magical world as the Muggle-born and Half-blood weren't aware of things and were getting mixed messages.

"Have you decided on an official name?" Pansy asked as an elf brought their tea in.

"Yes, and it will drive Dumbledore crazy. I have selected Harry Barbour-Camperdown, officially it is now listed as Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown. Ironclaw is going to arrange an introduction to the muggle Queen for over the Yule holiday."

"When will the official notice appear?" Blaise asked.

"That is the fun part, it is already released. Today is the first official session of the Wizenagamot and the Dark Lord is being officially introduced by Lucius, as he became the new Chief Warlock." Harry looked up as Severus entered the room.

"Are all of you packed?" Severus took a seat next to Harry, as Pansy began to pour tea for him.

"Yes." They all answered and Severus saw the smirks.

"What are you planning?"

"Planning? Us?" Harry looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Harry, you forget I saw the T-Shirts." Severus grinned as he opened his robes and showed one to Harry. Harry laughed as he saw Severus' black T-shirt with green writing that said: Me? sarcastic...NEVER!

"You did get one." Draco started laughing.

"Of course, I wasn't about to turn down this one." Severus remarked. "Now, a few things, warnings. Dumbledore has been on a warpath because of these articles. So all of you be careful. He believes only those in Slytherin have been speaking about him, despite all the other names in the articles. Harry, he really pushed everyone at the Order meeting to try and learn about what happened over the summer, get you to "open up". The Bratty Trio has been recruited to make sure you don't stray from your path."

"Great. Just what I need is his brand of attention."

"When do need to leave Uncle Severus?" Draco had an idea for the Bratty Trio.

"I need to leave in about twenty minutes." Severus glanced at the clock. "He will toss a fit if I don't attend dinner."

"Controlling old-"

"Harry." Severus warned.

"Fine but you know it's the truth."

"I am aware."

Train station:

The Dark Lord apparated with Harry to the train station. They landed and stepped out of the way as the Malfoy family would be arriving in a few seconds. "Harry!"

"Let go of me." Harry was trying to get Granger to let go of him, his mouth was full of her hair.

"Let go of my son." The Dark Lord pulled Harry towards him. "Really, Harrison, if this is the type of friends you have, I can understand your lack of social graces."

"Trust me, Dad, she isn't." Harry adjust his T-shirt. He was dressed in black straight legged jeans, with a white T-Shirt that said: What doesn't kill you disappoints me.

"Harry, I have been worried about you. No one has seen you since I saw you in Diagon Alley. We have been looking for you, and you couldn't even write to let us know where you were or even if you were fine. I saw you with those Slytherins, did they do something? I know they had to-" Granger's voice was taking on her lecture tone, mixed with I'm always right.

"Does she ever stop?" The Dark Lord asked.

"No." Harry answered as Granger's face showed her anger at his words. "My Dad and I have been having no problem with people finding me. I certainly wasn't hiding."

"Harry James Potter!" Mrs. Weasley almost screamed from behind them. She pulled Harry to her, smothering him in her chest. "Where have you been? You, young man, are in a lot of trouble. Causing us such worry. I am sure the Headmaster is going to have a word to say to you about your antics this summer."

"Madam, the Headmaster has no reason to worry about where my son spends his summers. He has no say in regards to the matter." The Dark Lord stated, pulling Harry back towards him. He could see the crowds gathered, and listening to everything. He knew this little scene would be talked about.

"I have no idea who you think you are, but Harry isn't your concern." Mrs. Weasley was shaking her finger at the Dark Lord like she was scolding a little boy.

"Lord Barbour-Camperdown is there an issue?" Lucius stepped forward, he had landed a few seconds ago to hear Molly Weasley screaming at Harry.

"Yes, this woman seems to believe my son is answerable to the Headmaster for his location this past summer, and whatever I have allowed him to do. This young woman accosted him before we could even completely move away from the apparition area."

"It appears Mrs. Weasley hasn't read the papers lately. If she had, she would know that Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown is your son." Lucius stated clearly and slightly louder than normal to make sure everyone would understand exactly what was happening. As the papers made rather condemning articles about how Dumbledore was claiming that Harry Potter was being held prisoner by Death Eaters, how the boy's relatives cared for him. Which contradicted Harry's relatives remarks concerning Harry. This morning's paper had the Wizengamot reading of the formal introduction of the Dark Lord as Lord Barbour-Camperdown and his adopted son, the former Harry James Potter, now Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown.

"He's a Prince?" Ginny smiled at Harry, as she moved to take his arm. "You should have told me."

"Why? You're not my boyfriend or even a friend." Harry looked at her. "Though you do prove that common sense isn't so common."

"Young man that isn't how you speak to your future wife." Mrs. Weasley rebuked Harry.

"Excuse me, but I am not marrying her." Harry sneered as he looked at Ginny. "I'm sorry your lack of self-respect and morals has you chasing any man with a title or money, but I don't do used."

"Are you calling me a slut? How could you insult me like that? You're my boyfriend." Ginny started to tear up.

"No, no, no, I'm not insulting you. I'm describing you." Harry and everyone else could see the fake tears. Harry wanted to give her an award. As soon as the words left his mouth, Ginny stomped her foot and went over to her mother, as she glared at Harry. Mrs. Weasley's face turned very red.

"I told you he was a poof." Ron started ranting. "My sister isn't a slut either. Just because you're a shirt lifter doesn't make her a slut."

"No, but all the guys she has had sex with does. Now while you were busying judging me and anyone who doesn't fit into your black and white world, you left your closet opened and the skeletons fell out."

The Dark Lord and Lucius were trying hard not to smirk but they loved Harry's mouth at times. "Young man, you will apologize to my children. You will be marrying my daughter at the end of next year. The banners will be posted next week. It has all been arranged, Professor Dumbledore has it set up, and you will be married the day after your seventeenth birthday." Mrs. Weasley growled out. "I will be speaking to the Headmaster about your attitude."

"I am unaware of you who think you are that entitles you into thinking you can command my son into marrying your daughter, but I signed no marriage contract, and there hasn't been one issued." The Dark Lord responded, his voice filled with scorn. "As for the Headmaster, yes, I too will be speaking to him about you and your conduct and making sure that he realizes he has no authority over my son but as the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"How dare you? My daughter is going to be the future Lady Potter, we have an agreement, Headmaster Dumbledore signed off on it, and you can't break it. We will sue you for breach of contract."

"Mrs. Weasley as the Barrister for the Barbour-Camperdown family and their estates, I can tell you no marriage contract exists. If you do not cease in this rant, I will have to seek legal action on behalf of my client and his son."

"Figures, its Malfoy." Ron glared at Lucius and turned his hate filled face towards Harry. "So are you bending over for Malfoy Senior or Junior? Doing them both? Is that why you have a new daddy? Does Daddy do you regularly?"

Before Harry could respond, the Dark Lord clamped a hand over his mouth. "I believe that was well over the line."

"I believe you need to move it a private setting." One of the Aurors on duty stated. "Mrs. Weasley, I would recommend you control your son, for I don't want to have to arrest him. Lord Malfoy, if you could move your clients to a different area, while I escort the Weasley family to the train."

"Certainly." Lucius answered as the Dark Lord guided Harry away.

"Harry, I am going to head to Hogwarts and speak to Severus and I will remain there until you arrive if you want." The Dark Lord really wanted to find out about this marriage contract. He was also going to make sure that red-haired brat paid for those remarks.

"No, speak to Ironclaw. You need to find out about that marriage contract. If I need you at Hogwarts, it won't be until after the Welcoming Feast or tomorrow. Dumbledore won't have time before then to speak to me. Lucius, can Dumbledore do anything about what happened?"

"Legally, he can't as Hogwarts hasn't officially started. It doesn't start until they are on the train. Since the parents are still in charge on the platform. However, he might try something, as I am sure he will hear a lot of conflicting reports, so I wouldn't be surprised to see some detentions for Harry."

Draco and Harry exchanged a quick look. "File an official report with the Board, Lucius. We know they will speak to Dumbledore since they kept mentioning Dumbledore. I am going to see about this contract, and if it is as illegal as I believe it is, Dumbledore going to have a new wife."

"Her brother needs to pay." Harry remarked.

"That he does." Draco agreed. "I know just how to do it."

"We don't want to know. Go and get on the train, remain in Slytherin area. Don't let them drag you down to their level." The Dark Lord commented.

Chapter 7

Harry and the rest of the Slytherins watched as the Bratty trio kept going up and down the train trying to find out where Harry was. "I wonder how long it will take them to realize that they are missing a compartment?" Pansy asked as they watched the trio pass for the fifth time in under thirty minutes.

"It's them, they won't figure it out." Draco commented. "Granger is all book smarts, not common sense, and the other two, I am not sure if they have any smarts."

"How about some fun?" Blaise glanced at Harry. "You know you want to."

"I do. However, I believe it would be better if we waited, we don't want to give Dumbledore any reason to give us trouble, yet."

"True."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Dark Lord, with Lucius, met Ironclaw at Gringotts. They explained the issue and Ironclaw frowned for a few seconds. "I am unaware of any marriage contract. He might have had created one with Sirius Black but never filed it. However, even if he files it now, it would still be illegal. Sirius Black was never Lord Black, and your son was declared an emancipated minor, enabling him to take up the reins of Lord Black. Even if the contract was signed before he was declared a Lord, Headmaster Dumbledore was legally never your son's magical guardian."

"So even if they try and pull out one, we can call for a judgment on it, and get it listed as an illegal one. What would happen if it was declared an illegal one? I know legal it would require the signers to marry, and if Miss Weasley was aware of the issue, she would be forced to marry Dumbledore."

"Legally, Dumbledore could be charged with fraud, kidnapping as he placed Lord Black with the Dursley family, and child endangerment, and if he was aware of the abuse, child abuse."

"If he releases the contract, how will it appear?" The Dark Lord asked.

"It would appear as it is written, as no judgment has been called. However, if you declare all contracts, not signed by you or your son, as illegal, they would publish as judged." Ironclaw pulled out a piece of parchment, wrote out a clear and concise contract. He produced a bowl. "If you wish, sign your name as the parent, Lord Malfoy as the barrister, we can nullify all unauthorized contracts. Use this quill after dipping it into the bowl. The bowl contains a potion that will nullify any magical contract that was created illegally, and provide a suitable punishment."

They quickly signed, after reading the parchment, clearly stating they didn't authorize any marriage contracts or any contract in regards to Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown, formerly Harry James Potter. They watched as magic seeped into the parchment, suddenly two contracts appeared under the parchment.

Ironclaw took the parchments and read them. "There is a marriage contract, written and signed by Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ginerva Weasley, Molly and Arthur Weasley, with witnesses of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The second is a contract authorizing the removal of funds from the Potter family vaults, it was signed by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. The funds started back in 1981."

"Those funds have been returned." The Dark Lord knew they already dealt with the issue.

"Very true, but now you have evidence." Ironclaw handed the contracts to Lucius.

Lucius quickly read them. "My Lord, look at this, once an heir was produced; Miss Weasley was going to be able to take control everything. Before that, she is listed as allowed up to withdraw a million galleons a month."

"That would wipe out anyone in the matter of a year, depending on their fortunes." The Dark Lord started reading the contract as Lucius moved on to the second page.

"It doesn't get better. I am thankful that they are illegal. This one even references that if Harry refused to fight you, that Dumbledore could, with Miss Weasley's permission, take control of Harry. Wait until Dumbledore realizes what the contracts now state. I will have to see if we can find a memory of when Dumbledore and the others have to marry."

"From looking at the marriage contract, it's going to be an interesting wedding." Ironclaw responded. He handed them the marriage contract.

Lucius and the Dark Lord started laughing as they read it. "Oh, I want to make sure Severus or Harry get us a memory of when they find out."

"Ironclaw, can you release this since Molly Weasley made such a bold statement on the platform?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, we can."

"Get it out, tonight, in a special edition." Lucius stated. "We need to go and meet with the Board, I set the meeting for 3."

"It is going to be an interesting night for Dumbledore." The Dark Lord grinned.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Granger is already speaking to Dumbledore. She must have run from the carriages." Theo commented as they entered the Great Hall.

"Yes, I wonder how soon I will get a note saying I have to visit him."

"Not sure." Draco commented. "See you afterward."

"Yes, I hope I don't get sick listening to them." Harry muttered as he headed for the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Neville. He saw the two Weasley had joined Granger up by Dumbledore. He also noticed McGonagall and the rest of the staff weren't happy with the trio.

"Interesting performance on the platform." Neville commented as Harry sat down.

"Yes, I am sure we will all hear about it in the common room." Harry saw Seamus sit down on his other side, Dean was across from him.

"We heard all about it on the train, each time they couldn't find you, they ranted at us." Dean informed Harry. "How long?"

"No more. Free for all on the three of them. I do expect we are all going to be listening to Granger's ranting for a while." Harry answered, and soon the table was buzzing with the news. The Bratty Trio had made a lot of people very unhappy. He knew the news would also spread to the other houses, he was sure the Slytherins would spread the news.

He ignored Dumbledore's speech and was a bit surprised to see owls flying in as soon as the food appeared on the table. He took his paper from Hedwig, giving her some of his roast beef. "Harry, read your paper." Neville nudged him.

Harry opened his paper and had to cover his mouth.

DUMBLEDORE TO MARRY HIS STUDENTS! PARENTS APPROVED!

by: Rita Skeeter

I was going to write about a very embarrassing display by Molly Weasley on the train platform this afternoon, as the students returned to Hogwarts. In case you missed or haven't heard about it, Molly Weasley and her two youngest, along with Hermione Granger verbally attacked Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown and his father Lord Barbour-Camperdown. This was after Mrs. Weasley and Miss Granger physically made unwanted advances towards Heir Barbour-Camperdown.

While Lord Barbour-Camperdown was trying to remove himself and his son away, Mrs. Weasley declared that Heir Barbour-Camperdown was to marry her daughter.

"It was shocking. As soon as Heir Barbour-Camperdown title was fully mentioned, that gold digger latched onto the poor lad, and her mother declared they were to be married." One witnessed stated.

"It was awful, the dirty things coming out of Mr. Weasley's mouth. His mother should be ashamed of him."

In case you are wondering what was said, we have the exact quote. Mr. Weasley said: "so are you bending over for Malfoy Senior or Junior? Doing them both? Is that why you have a new daddy? Does Daddy do you regularly?"

Finally, an Auror stepped into the situation. It's a very sad commentary on the behavior of the Weasley family. We were just going to print it in tomorrow's papers, however, that was before we learned the shocking truth. This behavior was a ploy. Yes, a ploy, to hide the real marriage contract that is clearly unwanted by their daughter, who has a long history of being "friends" with the boys at Hogwarts.

"Miss Weasley clearly wanted to "improve" her station by latching onto a very handsome young prince." Dowager Middleton stated after seeing the display with her great-grandchildren.

Miss Weasley is to marry Headmaster Albus Dumbledore the day after her 17th birthday. Equally, shocking is Ronald Weasley, who we have all heard bad-mouth anyone who is gay, has to marry Remus Lupin, a known werewolf. Miss Granger must also be married the day after her 17th birthday, which is in a few weeks. She is to also be bound to Albus Dumbledore as she is listed as consort.

The contract, seen below, was approved by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The next shot shows all of their signatures. Questions, I am sure my readers would love answered, are numerous. Why would Albus Dumbledore agree to marry two of his students? Why would their parents agree? Why did the three students agree? Was Miss Weasley so eager to get married, that she decided to try for someone younger? Is Miss Weasley pregnant? After all, there are numerous rumors concerning the girl's reputation.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT." Ginny Weasley threw the paper down. "I'm not." She started crying.

"Harry, are you thinking of what I am thinking?" Neville asked.

"Give her a pregnancy scare?" Seamus asked.

Harry grinned. "Yes. I believe we will have some help on that."

"I'm not marrying Headmaster Dumbledore. Headmaster, do something."

"I'm not gay, and I refuse to marry Remus."

Dumbledore was still looking down at the paper. "My office, Mr. Potter, you will be joining us." Granger, the two Weasleys, and Dumbledore left the Great Hall.

Harry kept eating his dinner. "I wonder what we will have for dessert."

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster has requested your presence." McGonagall said from behind Harry.

"No idea who you are referencing. My name is Harry Barbour-Camperdown; officially it is Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown. If he wants my presence I will be making a floo call to my father and his barrister, as I have done nothing to warrant a visit to the Headmaster's office."

McGonagall wasn't sure what to do exactly. She knew the boy was correct, but she also knew that Dumbledore wouldn't take no for an answer. "Mr. Barbour-Camperdown, five points from Gryffindor for lack of respect, come with me." Severus stated.

"Snapey, it's wonderful to see your smiling face again. Did you have a pleasant summer? I did." Harry rose from his seat.

"Mr. Barbour-Camperdown, ten points from Gryffindor, detention with me for a week."

"Do you promise? I really, really missed you over the summer. You know, I wanted to ask you, does wearing all that black during the summer make you hot?" Harry could see the Slytherins who knew how well Harry and Severus got along were trying not to laugh, while the rest of the school looked shocked.

"Mr. Barbour-Camperdown, my office, now." Snape snarled. "Fifty points from Gryffindor." He headed out of the Great Hall. McGonagall followed, clearly headed to Dumbledore's office.

Harry grinned, started skipping out of the Great Hall, waving as he went. "He cracked." Dean muttered.

"Payback time." Neville muttered to them. They smirked, as they understood.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Severus, you could have taken a hundred points." Harry sat down on the couch. "I see Daddy dearest was busy."

"Very. Dumbledore will be getting a letter tomorrow stating he can't pull you into his office without a legitimate reason. Also, I do expect you to earn a lot of detentions. I want to make sure you can take your NEWTs early if we need to get you out of here.

"Trust me I will be earning a lot of detentions with you. Hey, we had an idea, well Seamus did actually. Is there a way to make Weaslette think she is pregnant?"

"Yes, there is. There is a rare potion, it's not hard to make, it's just hard to get the ingredients, that will even show up on any healer's scan as positive for pregnancy." Severus went and pulled out the book the potion was in. "I have most of the ingredients."

"Can He or Lucius get the other stuff?"

"Yes, I believe so. Especially if I inform them what it's for." Severus would have to have an elf send the message he didn't trust Dumbledore not to read his mail.

"What about Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?"

"Haven't picked anything yet, you have some ideas?"

"Yes, I believe I do. Can you make a Slytherin house meeting tomorrow before lunch?" Since it was Saturday, no one would be missing Harry.

"Yes, I can use my cloak to sneak away if I have to. Neville and the others will also cover for me. Do you think we can maybe get the two groups to work together?"

"I believe we can. We can discuss it tomorrow. I don't want to keep you here too long, I don't want Dumbledore to get the wrong idea."

Harry nodded and headed back to Gryffindor. He met his friends in the dorm. Lavender was guarding the entrance to the dorm by standing in the doorway, with Padma to make sure the Bratty Trio didn't learn anything. "Snape has a potion we can use. He also mentioned he had some ideas for the other two. You guys up for working with some Slytherins?"

The group of friends nodded their agreement. Lavender and Padma gave a smirk. "I believe Pansy can help us with our Granger and Weaslette problem in the dorm. I would say give Granger the potion, but I think she is still a virgin."

"She is, she was bragging about it to Weaslette because Weaslette has been trying to get her to agree to go out with Weasel." Padma answered she sat down in the doorway. "Hey, her cat hates her, he might leave a few surprises in her shoes, if we ask." Everyone laughed, as they all knew how much her cat hated Granger. The cat growled if the girl so much as touched him.

"I got all of you some catalogs. I know you loved the t-shirts, but I was thinking we are going to need jackets, and jerseys soon." Harry went to his trunk and got them out.

"Good idea. My mum said she can mail them to us if we want to them shipped there instead of here. That way Dumbledore can't know anything." Dean remarked. "She also said if we see something and we can't order it, I can write to her and she will pick it up for us."

"Great. Seamus?"

"Mum is going to check out the other magical shopping areas and send us catalogs from their bookstores. She picked up one from the Irish Corner."

"Good. Padma?"

"It's the same with my parents. Father and Mother are heading to India in a week." The group of friends had decided over the summer to learn other countries magic, including the Slytherin group. The Dark Lord, Lucius, and Severus were very encouraging, and already picked up some books from France and Asia for them.

"Lavendar?"

"My parents are heading to America. Dad's going to be working in New York. My sister also promised when they visit Washington to pick up anything she finds interesting for us."

"Neville?"

"Gran promised to send me some of the plants, I told her Snape wanted some too, so she is going to send him some clippings as soon as the plants are ready."

"Great, we also have a nice supply of ancient magical books. I was allowed to copy all of the books in my new father's library. I have them stored in my trunk, under a parsel ward, so if they break into my trunk, they won't find anything."

"You know the other houses are going to want to join in on this." Dean warned.

"I am counting on it. I was thinking of speaking to the twins about some of the clothing."

"I tried, but every time I went to the store Weaslette or Weasel was there." Dean commented. "I got to speak to them in code for a bit, but not too much."

"I tried to write to them, but I was afraid that Dumbledore would intercept Hedwig."

"You can send a note using my owl." Padma offered.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I don't want Dumbledore to hurt Hedwig."

"They're coming." Colin Cleevey warned.

All the friends quickly broke apart. Harry moved to sit on the couch. He wanted as many witnesses as possible. Granger, seeing him, started right off. "Harry James Potter, who do you think you are? You didn't show up in Headmaster's Dumbledore's office. You need to respect him, he is our Headmaster, and he only wants what is best for us. You also lost a lot of points and we haven't even had classes as of yet. I won't even mention the detention with Professor Snape. Honestly, calling him Snapey, you clearly are lacking in the respect your elders' department."

"Does your train of thought have a caboose?" Harry calmly asked, causing a few snickers.

"Don't you talk to her that way." Weasley snapped. "Just because you're a poof doesn't mean you can treat her like that."

"Weasel you are so narrow-minded that you could see through keyholes with both eyes." Granger opened her mouth and closed it unsure of how to respond.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Talking to your friends like that. They're your best friends." Weaslette tried to sit down next to Harry on the couch but ended up on the floor.

Harry saw Padma's hide her wand. He held in a grin. "They are so fake that they make Ken and Barbie jealous." Harry glared at Weaslette. "So did you discuss your honeymoon plans?"

"We're not marrying the Headmaster. You will be marrying Ginny, as soon as the contract is fixed. The Headmaster is going to be filing the correct one in Gringotts, tonight."

"Brains aren't everything. In your case they're nothing." Harry went to stand up, only to have Weasley punch him in the face.

"RON!" Granger pulled Weasley away.

Harry put his hand to his eye. "I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce."

"Mr. Weasley my office right now." McGonagall stated as she had just entered the common room, alerted to trouble by the seventh year prefect. "Mr. Longbottom, please escort Mr. Barbour-Camperdown to the Infirmary."

They were walking to the Infirmary. "Neville, do you think Trevor would like to find some spiders and leave them on Weasley's bed?"

"I am sure he would."

Chapter 8

The next few weeks were busy. Granger was having a fit about having to marry Dumbledore, while Ginny was having morning sickness. It also didn't help that everyone was calling her Easy Breezy Weasley. Ron seemed to be stewing and waiting. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors weren't exactly sure what he was planning, but they knew he was going to try it when Harry was alone.

Neville, Harry, Lavender, Seamus, Padma, and Dean were sitting at one of the tables, working on their latest Charms assignment. "I think I am saying it wrong." Dean looked up from his book.

"No, you nailed it, you are just flicking at the end." Neville showed Dean the correct wand movement. He watched Dean do it a few times.

"Loosen your wrist, it might stop the flick." Padma tilted her head a bit. "That is what worked for me."

"It's a swish, not a flick, and you need to stress the second e." Granger appeared at the end of the table.

Dean ignored her and cast the spell. It worked. "I guess I was saying it correctly."

"If you want help, you only have to ask." Granger's nose went up into the air.

"I'm not a psychiatrist but I'm fairly certain you suffer from an overestimated sense of self-importance." Harry gathered his books, parchment, and capped his inkwell. "I say we go to the library, for some peace."

"That wasn't nice. I was only trying to help." Granger had been trying to get back into the good graces of the students but she, as well as the two Weasleys, were not having any luck.

"I'm sorry for the mean, awful, accurate things I said." Harry didn't even glance back as he headed out of the dorm, he could hear his friends following.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry was hiding in Severus' office. He had his books out and could hear Severus giving a lecture to some Puffs and Claws. Draco was reading one of many books that lined Severus' office. "When do you think Easy will realize she's pregnant?"

"Padma and Lavender said she has been asking questions the last few days, and had to borrow a skirt from Granger, as hers didn't have any expansion spells on them. Granger gave Easy dieting advice."

"That explains the latest rumor." Draco closed his book. "Wonder who we can get to cast the spell?"

"I am going to get Weasley to do it. He will want to show us we are wrong and will cast the spell." Harry showed Draco the book he was reading. It was a book about healers detection spells.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus detained Harry as they were about to leave for the dinner in the Great Hall. "Watch out. Dumbledore is set on pulling you into his office, alone."

"Any ideas?"

"A few, all of them involve getting you to reject your new father, and I believe he had Molly Weasley make some potions to use in food. He wants her to send you some treats."

Harry exchanged a quick grin with Severus as they saw the two youngest Weasley heading into the Great Hall.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I'm not pregnant." Ginny snapped at a passing Ravenclaw who asked her if eating all that fatty food was good for her baby.

"Well, show them you aren't. Have someone you trust cast a detention spell." Neville suggested, beating Harry to it.

"I don't know the spell."

"I do." Granger's superior tone rang out.

Harry rolled his eyes but was glad his name couldn't be attached to this in any way. "So who wants to cast it?" Dean looked at Weasley. "Your brother would make everyone believe he is protecting you, so how about you Granger since already know the spell."

"Fine. I will even explain it ahead of time, so no one can accuse me of faking the results." Granger wisely ignored the groans of everyone around her. "If it shows yellow, she isn't pregnant. If it shows green, she is. If it's a boy, it will show blue on top of the spell, red if it is a girl. Purple if it's twins."

"Just do it, Hermione." Weasley had his mouth opened and some food fell out.

"Gross. Close your mouth when you have food in it. Even animals understand that concept." Harry tapped his plate for a new one, as some of the flying food landed on his plate. He wasn't the only one.

Granger huffed but pulled out her wand. "Graviditas Revelare." The spell flew at Weaslette, and it turned green with purple.

"Professor Dumbledore congratulations. You're going to be a father of twins." Harry raised his glass, as everyone cheered.

"No, no, it can't be right. Do it again." Weaslette started screaming. "I can't be pregnant. Mical always wore protection."

"Who's Mical? You told me there wasn't anyone else. That you weren't marrying the Headmaster." A seventh-year Hufflepuff yelled. "I demand a paternal test."

Poppy, Minerva, and Dumbledore quickly rushed down to Weaslette. "Miss Weasley come with me to the Infirmary. Mr. York, go with the Headmaster." Poppy escorted the weeping girl out.

"Do you need us to test you, Granger?" Lavender looked at Weasley, who was still eating. "You know your sister is heading to the Infirmary?"

"She will be there when I am finished eating."

"No, I don't." Granger picked up her satchel and stormed out of the Great Hall.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Of course, since Dumbledore declared that the confirmation of Weaslette's pregnancy was a secret, everyone sent a letter home informing their parents, and anyone else they could think of. Rita heard about it and had a field day. She republished the original article about the train station, and how they now had confirmation that Ginny Weasley was indeed pregnant.

Dumbledore denied his involvement, which got the Aurors involved, as they wanted to make sure there wasn't anything illegal happening. Many parents had written in concerned for their daughters. Ginny, under truth serum, had given a rather large list of names of boys she had sex with. Molly and Arthur were horrified. In all honesty, Molly wasn't, she was only horrified because she thought she taught her daughter better. Since the report was filed at the Ministry, it also made the paper.

Dumbledore knew he had to do something. He had tried to get the marriage contract revoked but was informed he had to marry Ginny Weasley and bond with Granger unless he waited until she gave birth and they could confirm he wasn't the father. If he waited, he would still have to provide support and care until that time frame. If she was disowned by her family, it would break the contract, however, he would still have to see if he was the father. Also, that would mean Granger would become his wife.

The solution was taken out of his hands by Arthur Weasley. He disowned her, withdrew her from Hogwarts, and shipped her off to some distance cousins. All but Molly agreed with the decision. Dumbledore now had to marry Granger by Yule, since she was now to be his wife and not his bonded. It also affected Weasley as the public wanted to make sure there wasn't anything going on between Lupin and Weasley and were now going to subject weekly pregnancy tests on Weasley.

Dumbledore was stumped on what to do. He glared at the paper announcing all the new details. He wanted to scream. He had wondered if Harry or Voldemort had a hand in it, but Ginny didn't sleep with Harry, and last time she had seen Voldemort she had been a first year. Harry didn't even cast the detection spell or mention it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry was sitting in the library, with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They were working on their potion assignment. Draco had already left, as he had a date with Pansy. "Potter." Weasley was glaring down at his fellow lions.

Harry ignored him. "Dean is it four or three stirs counter, and then four or three clockwise?"

"Four for each, I remember because I did it three times and it turned my potion that jaundice yellow color. Neville added some ground up bark of Rowan to get it back to normal."

"Thanks."

"Potter, don't you have something to say to me?"

Harry looked up, frowned. "Where does one apply to be a kept man? I wasn't sure if it applied, as I know neither you nor Lupin have any money. I mean I thought I saw you kicking a can and wondered if you were already moving in with Lupin."

"Aren't you all high and mighty? Everything is all about Harry Potter." Weasley's face was turning red.

"Hello, you've reached 1-800-NARCISSIST, how can you help me?" Harry saw everyone was trying not to laugh, Neville was biting his lip.

"What?" Weasley was confused.

"Do you need a dictionary? I know big words scare you."

"Mr. Potter, no baiting the ignorant, detention." Severus was now standing at the end of the stacks.

"Sure, sure, Snapey, but he makes it so easy."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, and make it two nights."

"How about a week? I'm sure we can work out a deal." Harry smirked as Weasley opened and closed his mouth. Tomorrow night would be a perfect time to work on the spells they were learning for the books they were receiving from the different magical communities.

"I am sure we can arrange it." Severus glared at Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, detention with Mr. Filch for creating problems."

Weasley went to open his mouth, but Harry beat him to it. "Weasley, I don't want you to feel like you can't express yourself, but I do want you to stop talking, especially where I can hear you." Harry rose, grabbed his books. "Ready for my detention, Snapey."

"Another week."

"You say the sweetest things to me." Harry followed Severus out of the library. They didn't speak until they were in the dungeons. "Tomorrow night, ROR for some spell prep?"

"That is the plan. I want to review what you have written, and what you want to practice."

Chapter Management

Chapter 9

Everyone was gathered in the ROR. The Patil twins were laughing at the Weasley twins. "No, I'm Padma." She was wearing a Gryffindor robe.

"But it was Pavarti who got sorted into Gryffindor." George was a bit confused as well as several who didn't know the truth.

"Exactly." Pavarti laughed. "We haven't been in our own houses since our second year."

"That has to be the best prank." Fred Weasley looked at his brother. "Why didn't you think of it?"

"You didn't either."

Levander smirk. "Padma doesn't like the girl who shares her room. She is a bit of a-"

"Professional Bitch works, but for some reason, she is afraid of annoying Padma after Harry provided her with some trick." Pavarti gave her twin a look.

"I knew they exchanged houses, but no one would believe me." Severus gave Harry a look. "What did you suggest?"

"I just suggested a small demonstration on how to make her books go blank." Harry shrugged. "I was going to use it on Granger, but knew Dumbledore would have tossed a fit."

"Indeed." Severus moved to stand in the center of the room. "I have reviewed the list of spells all of you have researched. I was very impressed by the list. Now, Harry has come with up with a parsel spell that will prevent anyone from speaking about what you learn in here. It won't do any damage to you. It will only prevent you from speaking about this to anyone outside of this room. It's a modified version of the Fidelius Charm, but no secret keeper is needed. He will place it on the room. If you don't wish this done or want to leave, now is the time."

No one moved. "We worked hard to get here, we aren't leaving." Finnegan held up his flask. "I have even been drinking water."

Everyone laughed. Severus began the lesson as soon as Harry finished the spell. Severus went through each spell they would be using that night. He explained where it came from, how to say it, making everyone repeat it numerous times, and watched their wand movements before allowing any spell to be cast.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry groaned as he saw Lupin walking towards him. "He didn't?" Dean was a bit surprised to see Lupin heading their way.

"He did. This isn't going to be fun." Harry glanced at Draco, who was already heading to get Severus. He ignored the raised eye-brow his t-shirt was getting from Lupin. Today's shirt read: The chains on my mood swing just snapped...Run

"Harry, we need to talk. Perhaps we can speak in one of the empty classrooms." Lupin glanced around the almost empty library. He had been a bit surprised to find Harry in it.

"No, we don't." Harry wasn't about to go anywhere with the man. He didn't trust him.

"Harry, I'm very concerned. Your attitude, you're distancing yourself from your friends, this whole marriage contract mess, I won't even mention the people you are associating with."

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses huh?" He was sitting with Neville, Dean, Seamus, the Patil twins. He knew Lupin wanted him back with the Weasleys and Granger.

"Harry, that wasn't necessary. Your parents and Sirius would be so disappointed in your actions. They died to protect you, and you're throwing it all away. The Headmaster, Molly, your friends are very worried about you."

"What language are you speaking? Cause it sounds like bullshit." Harry reigned in his temper. The urge to scream "how much of an idiot do you take me for" almost passed his lips.

"That is what I am speaking about, young man. Your parents would so be so ashamed of you right now?"

Seeing Rita on Lupin's clothes, Harry decided for a few home truths. "What about your actions? Leaving me to be abused, stealing from me, and trying to force me to marry a very pregnant Ginny Weasley. How about never telling me you knew my parents until almost 9 months after meeting me? How about never stopping the abuse you heard happening at my relatives? How about never standing up for me, to keep me from being returned to their house? How many times did you listen to my screams of pain? How many times did you watch me being worked to death? Starved? My cousin and his gang beating me up? How-"

"Harry, calm down." Severus didn't touch Harry. "Inhale, Harry. Come on Harry, focus on me, not the wolf."

Harry slowly became aware of his surroundings as things crashed to the floor. He took the calming potion Severus handed him. Severus righted one of the turned over chairs and escorted Harry to sit down. "Get out, Wolf."

"I only wanted to speak to Harry about his problems." Lupin tried to get close to Harry, but Neville blocked him.

"If ignorance is bliss, you must be the happiest person on earth." Dean joined Neville.

"You have the right to remain silent because whatever you say will probably be stupid anyway." Seamus added as he moved to Neville's other side, effectively blocking Harry and Severus from Lupin's line of sight.

"In words you will understand, you aren't welcomed here." Padma had her wand out.

"No one hurts Harry." Pavarti joined her sister, with her wand pointed at Lupin.

"Exactly." Lucius announced himself from behind Lupin. "I believe you were warned about confronting my client. I will be informing his father. Severus, escort Harry someplace safe."

"Ten points each for defending Mr. Barbour-Camperdown." Severus escorted Harry to his quarters. He found the Dark Lord waiting for him.

"I came with Lucius." The Dark Lord grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Harry. "What happened? Draco only said that Lupin showed up and we were needed."

Severus settled Harry down in his spare room, with a fretting Dark Lord following behind him. "We need to find a memory to view. I wasn't there until the end." He heard the Dark Lord cast nox, as he adjusted the blankets around Harry.

"He's next." Harry informed them. "I want him ruined."

"We will discuss plans after you sleep." Severus knew Lupin was going to regret appearing at Hogwarts today.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When they exited the spare room, Lucius, Neville, and Draco were waiting for them with tea. "Neville volunteered his memory for us to watch." Draco officially introduced Neville to his father and the Dark Lord, who Draco called Harry's father.

"Please, I know he is the Dark Lord." Neville laughed at the surprised faces. "Harry has been very honest with us. We all agreed a few years ago to follow Harry. If he is with you, so are we."

"Let's go to my pensive." Severus had hidden this from Dumbledore. The man believed he had the only one in Hogwarts and the Order, well, until Harry had the goblins demand the return of the Potter-Black items that he had withdrawn from the vaults. He escorted them to his private lab and opened the secret door inside of it. They entered another room. "Dumbledore thinks it unused."

They watched the memory. The Dark Lord and Lucius reviewed it again as Severus, Draco, and Neville waited. When they existed the pensive the Dark Lord was a lot calmer, but his anger was still there. He used the time to gain control over his emotions as they returned to Severus' quarters. "Rita was there. Lucius, I want her to write about the confrontation. Neville, your grandmother would be a great asset in getting the Board and Wizengamot involved in ousting Dumbledore. Everyone in the library needs to write home to their parents confirming what Rita will write."

"We are already on it. I already told them to write home. My Grandmother is already on team Harry."

"Good. Lucius, you will remain here. I'm going to make an entrance. It's about time Dumbledore learned Harry is protected." The Dark Lord smirked. "When I arrive, you and Severus will have to meet me, escort me to his office. If I could get there without the portraits warning him we are coming I would. Lucius, we are going to demand a magical restraining order on the wolf and Molly Weasley."

"We have the grounds for it." Lucius began to write the order in his mind. "Might I also suggest you add some of his other Order members, ones we know he has used as guards at Harry's relatives house?"

"I already planned on it. However, they will be added after Rita's article. While you wait for me to return, write Rita, make sure it makes the morning paper."

"Lupin needs to pay." Harry stated from the bedroom door. He had been listening.

"I thought you were sleeping." Severus knew he had to be a bit magical drained after the display in the library.

"I was dozing when you returned. I could hear you, but I wanted to make my feelings known."

"Go back to bed." The Dark Lord ordered.

"I have a mild sleep potion, which will help."

Harry nodded as he turned. "Thanks, all."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry joined Neville, Dean, and Seamus on their trek to the Great Hall for breakfast. The trio had stopped by Severus' quarter to gather Harry. "Granger and Weasley were quiet last night. They had a silencing charm while they were talking."

"Too bad for them that Weasley cast it and Lavender broke it. We spent the night listening to them whine about their problems. However, one interesting thing, Dumbledore is going to ask Molly Weasley to make you a Weasley Jersey, but the yarn is going to have compulsions on it." Dean really couldn't believe the lengths they were going to in order to regain control over Harry.

"Oh, Granger also mentioned that Weaslette lost her baby two weeks ago, but she is already living with a guy. Guess who?" Seamus looked around making sure no one was watching them as they were speaking. The privacy charm was already up.

Harry's eyes went big. "No!"

"Yes, turns out Dumbledore arranged for her to meet your cousin. He is hoping they will have a kid, a magical one, and we know how they feel about magic." Neville put a hand on Harry's arm, stopping him from walking. "Ginny was never disowned. They only announced it as a way to stop the wedding. They believe if she marries a muggle, it might stop her from marrying Dumbledore. Granger is holding out and hoping it might work. If it does they have a plan for her, they didn't say what."

"I will let Severus know, he can write to Lucius and Daddy Dearest."

Chapter Management

Chapter 10

Harry nudged Neville as Granger sat down. "She is going to have a fit."

"Yes, she is, and I'm going to enjoy it." Neville saw Seamus and Dean enter the Great Hall with Draco and Padma. Weasley looked ready to say something but Granger stopped him. "That is interesting."

"Indeed. She normally lets him run his mouth. Tighter leash?" Harry glanced around and all his true friends were in key positions to protect each other if Dumbledore or anyone in the Order tried anything. They had their sleeper hitters stationed around the hall. They were the ones that wouldn't draw their wands until it was necessary and only with a signal from Harry or Severus.

The owls flew in as Dumbledore took his seat. "I hope he doesn't get comfortable." Neville laughed at Seamus' remark.

Harry gave Hedwig a piece of bacon as she let go of the morning paper. Yesterday had been very informative and Harry knew Lucius, Severus, and the Dark Lord had been very busy. Rita was going to be earning her pay and enjoying it at the same time.

GINNY WEASLEY NOT DISOWNED

by Rita Skeeter

Yes, everyone, in a Machiavellian plan by Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley, who supposedly lost her baby, is now in a relationship with Harry Potter's muggle cousin and isn't disowned. Yes, you read correctly. Ginny Weasley hasn't been disowned like we were informed and is instead trying to get the Potter fortune by getting pregnant with Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin.

Now, I know you are wondering how this all works, so are we. So we did some research. According to what we discovered, Ginny Weasley, if she gets pregnant, might be able to pass the child off as Harry Potter's based on the muggle science of DNA. Now who could have provided that bit of information? I'm sure the brightest witch of her generation would know about muggle science, seeing how she brags about her knowledge concerning her muggle education.

It's another ploy to snag Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown and avoid her marriage to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster Dumbledore has been delaying his own marriage to Hermione Granger. Now, since Ginny Weasley hasn't been disowned, we have to wonder why the delays?

Is Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Headmaster Dumbledore hoping to delay the marriages so that Ginny Weasley can lay claim to Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown titles and vaults? Why delay in his bonding with Hermione Granger? Is the trio hoping to escape the marriage contract by finding alternate ways around it?

Yesterday in a bid to regain control over Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown, Remus Lupin appeared at Hogwarts. Why was a known werewolf granted entrance? What defense do we have for our children if werewolves can enter Hogwarts? Why was he allowed entrance?

The scene described to me showed a bid at regaining control (see memory below). Why are they so determined to separate a father and son? Why are they so determined to have Ginny Weasley married to Harry Potter? Is going after a muggle relative something we want to encourage? When do we draw the line and inform Headmaster Dumbledore enough is enough? When do we demand that he fulfill the marriage contract he created? We have all seen the man enforce compliance with marriage contracts before, why should he be any different?

"I'm not marrying the Headmaster. I'm not honoring anything to do with that contract." Granger's face was bright red, and she looked ready to explode. "Harry Potter, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. You know you love Ginny."

"Granger, Granger, you're the reason the gene pool needs a lifeguard." Harry folded the paper. He was going to be keeping it.

"Stop being sarcastic, this is important." Granger looked ready to pull her wand out. Weasley had his hand on his wand but hadn't pulled it out yet. Dean had his wand pressed into Weasley's side.

"I am not sarcastic I am really mean and people think I am joking." Harry looked at Neville. "It's true."

"We know." Neville wanted to laugh at Granger's face. He had never seen her so mad.

"Harry, you can't-"

"Shhh...no one cares, least of all me." Harry stood up. "Off to potions, Snapey might give me more detentions if I'm early or is it late? He wasn't very clear. The man is so confusing. Well, rules were meant to be broken."

"Detention, Potter." Severus could hear Minerva and Dumbledore arguing quietly about the paper. Dumbledore wanted to drag Harry up to his office, while Minerva was defending him while demanding he does something about Granger and Weasley.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The group was sitting in the ROR waiting for Severus to arrive for the training session. "Harry, Granger was having a fit in the common room. They had a silencing cone up, but she was clearly furious." Dean handed Neville his Herbology assignment. "Can you review that and make sure I got it right?"

"Sure."

"I think they were a tad upset about something my father and Lord Malfoy did."

"That is an understatement. Father presented the case before the Wizengamot this morning and this afternoon it was ruled that Dumbledore had to marry them both this coming weekend. I got the letter after dinner, Father wanted to me to warn Harry, in case they try anything." Draco handed Seamus his potion assignment. "Just make the small changes, you were off on the stirring."

"That explains her foul mood, not that Weasley was in a better one. I caught him taking his anger out on a few younger years. I reported it to McGonagall, so he might lose his prefect badge." Terry leaned back against the pillow he had asked for, getting comfortable.

"I filed a complaint too." Susan sighed. "I doubt it will do anything. Our dear Headmaster seems determined to keep Granger and Weasley happy."

"I can put my weight behind it." Severus stepped into the room, causing all by Harry to jump a bit in surprise. He looked at Harry, who gave him a slight grin. "Saw me?"

"Felt your magic coming and saw you when you entered." Harry tossed a quick stunner at Severus as Severus cast a quick hex at Harry. The students wisely took cover and watched Severus and Harry have their duel. They were taking notes as the two fought. Each fought dirty. Severus explained that an honor duel was just that, an honor duel. However, in fighting an enemy everything and anything was useable. Severus had given them lessons on what spells the Order favored, what spells Aurors favored, and what spells Death Eaters favored.

Once the duel was over Severus had each student submit a copy of what spells the recognized. After he collected them, using a spell he put them on the chalkboard. Severus went over each spell, what it did, and if he had a counter or could be shielded. "Study these spells, we will duel next time using them, and after Dumbledore's wedding, we will have a dueling competition here. Winner will be a prize." Severus glanced at Harry. "Harry will be exempt from the duel. The winner will face him."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Draco could see Weasley and Granger sit down behind Harry. "So do you think Weaslette will be daring and wear white?"

"That would be daring, everyone knows she shouldn't wear anything but red."

"How dare you! That is my sister, and she wouldn't be marrying Dumbledore if it wasn't for you and your Death Eater friends. This is all your fault."

"I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see you are unarmed, and while Granger might be entertaining, she always folds too soon." Weasley had his wand pointed at Harry. "Put that away before you hurt yourself. Why they allow the hopeless to carry wands I will never understand." Harry faced Draco. "His mother should have thrown him away and kept the stork."

"You are sooooo rude. There is no need to say things like that." Granger stomped her foot. "You know you should be marrying Ginny."

"Two wrongs don't make a right; take your parents as an example." Harry looked down at Draco as he rose. "Their birth certificates are an apology letter from the condom factory." Harry stepped aside as Weasley went to punch him, Weasley crashed to the floor.

"Harry Potter, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I wasn't going to stand still and let him punch me. It's not my fault he can't keep his hands to himself."

"Mr. Weasley, detention. Miss Granger take your friend and leave, you are banned from the library for a week." Mrs. Pince was standing by her desk and pointed to the exit. Harry was about to make a comment about them being too stupid to find the exit without assistance but refrained.

"Stopping yourself from commenting had to hurt." Draco watched Granger struggle to drag a furious Weasley out of the library.

"You have no idea."

Chapter 11

"Harry, I would hide if I were you." Dean rushed out, as Neville was trying to catch his breath. Dean was a bit out of breath too, but not as bad as Neville.

"Sorry, ran here." Neville inhaled. "They're married." Shock rang out in the room as the news spread. "They just returned from the Ministry."

"What? They didn't do it here?" Harry and a few other Gryffindors were surprised that Dumbledore didn't do it at Hogwarts. They knew the man viewed Hogwarts as his own stronghold.

"No, Weasley returned, ranting about how his sister and Granger were married to Dumbledore and it was entirely your fault. After that, he started complaining about Lupin." Seamus joined them. "I lingered wanted to hear what else Weasley said as McGonagall pulled him into her office concerning his colorful language. Granger and Easy arrived as she closed her door."

"So what did you learn?" Lavender, always eager for gossip, asked the question they all wanted to have answered. The more information they could use to ruin Dumbledore the better, especially when it was the truth.

"Well, we knew they had to marry and bond this weekend. However, it seems the dear Headmaster didn't want any more headlines, so arranged a quick marriage to Easy Breezy and a bonding with Granger. He had Fudge do the ceremony, with Fudge, the Weasleys, and the Grangers as witnesses." Seamus took a swig of his flask. "McGonagall didn't even know, as Weasley started yelling at her about her stopping the wedding and bonding."

"How was he expecting her to stop it?" The Patil twins asked together, reminding them of the Weasley twins.

"Well, I saw a ring on Weasley's hand. I think he married Lupin too." Neville could now finally speak. "I don't think he was expecting that and based on his reaction he isn't very happy about the surprise sprung on him."

"That was an understatement. McGonagall was furious with his language." Seamus had never seen McGonagall so furious.

"So he's married to Wolfboy. Now isn't that interesting." Harry wondered if Dumbledore forced the marriage between Weasley and Lupin to protect Lupin. Link Lupin to the side of the Light, linking him to a well-known Light family would go a long way to achieving that goal. He would be writing to his new Father. It would be a very interesting letter.

"I wonder if the wedding night is tonight or already happened since they weren't here last night?" Padma exchanged a glance with Lavender and her sister. They knew Granger and Easy would be complaining in their dorm room tonight.

"Well, we know who is going to be bending over or bent over." Seamus laughed, as other remembered Weasley's remark about Harry on the train platform. "I hope he doesn't go into details about the service. Sorry, Harry, but I don't want to hear about that."

"I feel the same way. So, they did a quiet wedding, bonding." Harry looked over at the girls. "How do feel about informing everyone. I'm sure it will make the paper, but I want everyone to hear about it from us, especially Weasley's fit, McGonagall pulling him into her office. Make them wonder why it was done in secret. Encourage them to write home."

"I will take great pleasure in doing that." Lavender knew she would tell Pansy first, and Susan after that. "Susan might have more information too. She went home this weekend."

"She might." Neville agreed. "I will see what Luna can provide too."

"I'll get a public detention with Snape, that will be our meeting night, so Neville, you will need to secure the ROR. Dean and Seamus pass the message to our Ravenclaw friends. Lavender pass it to Pansy to pass to the Slytherins."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius laughed as he read the note from Fudge. "What is so funny, my dear?" Narcissa put down the letter she had been reading. It had become a regular morning routine to read their mail during breakfast.

The Dark Lord had a letter from Harry that he had just finished reading. "I believe it has to do with some weddings that happened this past weekend. Harry wrote me an interesting letter." If anyone had told him he would have a son, who was his Horcrux, and that his son would be the former Harry Potter last year, he would have cursed them. Harry would never be a Death Eater, but he was proving to a lot more than he had ever thought. Harry kept him on his toes. The boy was a rare surprise.

"Yes, indeed. It seems there was a wedding and two bondings. Dumbledore, we knew had to get married, but it appears to keep the headlines under control, Dumbledore also bonded with Granger, and Lupin and Weasley bonded. However, there are two funny things Cornelius wrote. One is that Lupin and Weasley weren't aware they were going to be bonded, so they spent an hour listening to the Weasley family fight with their youngest son, while Dumbledore pressured Lupin."

"That isn't surprising. I can't see either of them agreeing to their bonding, despite the contract." The Dark Lord knew Dumbledore was given no choice when he was to be bonded.

"The second is the funniest. In order to make sure they don't try to void the Marriage Contract, they are to be tested to make sure that they completed the contracts. Cornelius says that due to their past experiences with Dumbledore's denial about the marriage contract, it was decided that they would try to void the contract by not fulfilling it." Lucius laughed again.

The Dark Lord and Narcissa laughed. "I do hope they aren't going to have Poppy verify the completion of the contract." The Dark Lord was going to make sure the contract was complete. He wasn't going to give Dumbledore any wiggle room. Dumbledore's reputation was slowly being destroyed.

"I am going to make sure Cornelius has someone not in Dumbledore's pocket verify the facts. I'm sure Umbridge is going to take great enjoyment in making sure Lupin and Weasley are carefully watched." Lucius made a few notes on the letter for him to address with Fudge.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Granger, Weasley, and Easy Breezy appeared in the common room on Sunday night, shortly before curfew. "Congratulations, Dumbledore, Dumbledore, and Lupin." Harry's wand sent some confetti into the air. "So when are the babies due?" Harry was lounging on the red couch in the center of the room, opposite the gold one.

"This is all your fault!" Granger screamed at Harry. "If you honored the real contract, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"How does that work? If it wasn't an honest contract, you could have called for judgment; since you're married it was valid." Neville could see many nodding their head in agreements. Neville and the other pureblood had been teaching the half-bloods and muggle-born about the different things that Dumbledore wasn't going to teach them. Most of the upper years had taken OWLs in course that Dumbledore didn't allow to be taught.

"You had to sign the contract." Colin saw his brother take a discrete picture of the furious trio.

"I hear they did. After all, Dumbledore tried to get out of it." One of the younger years yelled out. "They tried really hard to get Easy married to Harry."

"It's Headmaster Dumbledore and her name is Ginny." Granger snapped.

"Yes, everyone we must remember that there are three Dumbledores at Hogwarts now. We do have to keep them straight, though I do believe Lupin will be easy." Harry watched the fury flare up in the three newly married students. "I do not want Mrs. Hermione Dumbledore to get upset at us for not referring to them in the correct manner."

"Why are you being so difficult?" Granger stomped her right foot as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not trying to be difficult it just comes naturally." Harry was going to enjoy tormenting them. "So, what is your formal title? Mrs. Headmaster, Mrs. Dumbledore, Mrs. Dumbledore Two? How about you, Weasley? Wolfboy? I know, it's Puppy."

Weasley didn't even bother to speak he just flew across the room, but he didn't get very far before he landed on the floor with a thud. Seamus twirled his wand. "Stunner."

"What is going on in here?" McGonagall looked down at the stunned form of Ron Weasley.

"Same thing as always." One of the fifth year prefects stepped forward. "They came in and started verbally attacking Harry. He-" He pointed to Weasley. "-went to hit Harry, again. Seamus stunned him before he could."

"That isn't true." Easy screamed.

A chorus of yes it is was almost shouted by all. McGonagall removed the spell from Weasley. "Come with me, you three. I'm not allowing you to remain in Gryffindor any longer."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry had slipped out earlier in the morning and met up with Severus in his potion lab. "Interesting weekend?" Severus didn't stop cutting up the ingredients he was working on. "Start grounding up the snake fangs."

"Yes, very. What did you hear?"

"Dumbledore dragged me and Minerva into his office last night after curfew. Dumbledore informed us that he is now married and bonded, so is Lupin. Minerva reported what happened upon the return of Ronald Weasley to Hogwarts. As usual, Dumbledore tried to defend the three idiots. However, Minerva refused to allow idiotic three to return to Gryffindor, so they now have rooms near the Headmaster."

"Yes, the trio decided to pull it's all my fault they were now married, and Weasley tried to hit me, Seamus stunned him. I figure you give me a detention, publically, and Neville and the others will meet us in the ROR."

"The Snapy routine?" Severus arched a brow.

"It works."

"True. I will speak to Lucius before assigning the detention. Since I don't have any morning classes, I will give you your detention at lunch."

Harry and Severus worked quietly until it was time for breakfast. Harry slipped out of the lab and out of Slytherin under his invisibility cloak. He couldn't wait to get out from under Dumbledore's watchful eye.

Chapter 12

Harry was trying to ignore Granger has she set up her potion station next to his. He had his notes out, with a protective shield over them, and already had gathered his ingredients. Granger had arrived earlier than normal. Harry had already gathered his ingredients.

Harry had been ignoring the trio since they weren't allowed to sit at Gryffindor table any longer. Most of the students were actually ignoring them. Dumbledore had taken to hiding in his office, after receiving numerous howlers at breakfast the next morning after their bonding.

"You don't have the correct ones." Granger's voice carried. Since the bonding, Granger seemed more determined to show she wasn't going to rely on the Dumbledore name but wanted to prove that she was smart and that all the bragging that Dumbledore had done about her being the brightest witch of her generation was the truth.

"If you're crazy and you know it, shake your potion bottle." Harry started singing. "If you're crazy and you know it, shake your potion bottle." He held up a bottle and shook it. He started humming the words as he began to work on his potion.

Granger's hand went up into the air. She frantically waved it, while Severus kept ignoring it. Harry lit his fire under his cauldron. Granger was about to jump out of her seat when Severus arrived at their table.

"Yes, Granger?" Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had tried to find a way to the annoying trio out of classes but there wasn't anything he could use.

"Harry's not working on the right potion. He has gotten the wrong ingredients, and isn't cutting the ingredients he has correctly." Granger sent a smug look at Harry. Granger had been trying to find a way to get Harry into trouble.

Severus glanced at Harry's cauldron. "Potter, what are you making?" Severus recognized the base of what Harry was making but he wasn't sure what Harry was doing.

"Well, Snapey, I was working on a potion that you referenced in your lecture on mental health issues." Harry cut up some ginseng root. He held it up. "It's not just for tea." He dropped it into the cauldron. "I wanted to see if I can adapt the basic stabilizing potion."

"Are you insane? You aren't able to create your own potions." Weasley almost shouted. "Your ego certainly has grown, so perhaps you are mental."

"Insane? I prefer the term mentally hilarious." Harry laughed as he handed his notes to Severus. It was something they had been discussing when Harry usually joined Severus in the morning for potion making. Severus had been teaching him, as well as several others, the more advanced potion making skills.

"Potter, detention, tonight. It's Professor Snape, change the rosebuds to three, dice the ginger, not grind." Severus handed the parchment back. He knew word would spread for everyone to meet in the ROR as he saw Neville tilt his head in acknowledgment. "Granger, ten points for not minding your own business, or is it Dumbledore?"

Granger slammed her knife down. "It's Granger-Dumbledore, Sir." She was clearly getting annoyed at defending her name. "I am not giving up my own name."

Severus turned. "Weasley, is it Lupin or Weasley-Lupin, now?" He almost called him wolfboy but knew Dumbledore would have a fit when Dumbledore would hear of it.

Weasley glared. Harry couldn't resist. "He always finds himself lost in thought; it's unfamiliar territory." Students started laughing. Weasley's face turned red.

"Harry!" Granger's voice hit a new high, one that reminded people of fingers on a blackboard.

"Potter detention tomorrow night." Severus was actually enjoying this year at Hogwarts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry handed the note to Severus. Severus arched a brow. "So, he wants to meet with you, promising it will be just you and him."

"Yeah, I think Daddy Dearest will find it interesting." Harry had the note delivered to him by a house-elf after his Charms class. "Dobby told me that Granger and Weasley were up in his office after lunch. When I saw them in Charms they seemed very smug."

"Dumbledore might go two ways if you meet with him alone. I know he would drug you with a potion. He would either go with a compulsion or a personality change one. He would believe a personality change would be best, I think. He certainly doesn't like the true you." Severus knew both of the potions Granger could brew. Granger would be willing to brew them.

"I'm not going to meet him alone. Perhaps Dumbledore would love a one on one with Daddy Dearest?"

"I'm sure he would love it." Severus knew the Dark Lord would love to gut Dumbledore. Dumbledore was focusing so much Harry and not what the Dark Lord was doing. The Dark Lord and the dark faction were moving their plans forward. Severus was to keep feeding Dumbledore information but Dumbledore hadn't even had a meeting beyond meetings concerning Harry and Dumbledore's issues. "I'll send it out. He might be watching Hedwig and have a redirect on your mail."

"He would."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry was standing by the front doors to Hogwarts. He could see the Dark Lord walking up the stone gravel path. He had gotten another note via house-elf reminding him to be at Dumbledore's office after his DADA class. The Dark Lord smirked as he saw Harry leaning against the door jam. "Hello, Father."

"Harry. Are you joining me?" The Dark Lord knew Dumbledore had the paintings and ghosts as spies.

Harry handed the Dark Lord the note he had received earlier. The Dark Lord read the note. It was a repeat of the one Dumbledore had sent to Harry yesterday. "It would be polite."

"Indeed, it would be." Harry walked with the Dark Lord up to the Headmaster's office.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Sorry for being late, I got caught up enjoying my last few minutes of not being here." Harry entered Dumbledore's office first.

"My boy, how-" Dumbledore stopped talking when the Dark Lord entered the office.

"Dad wanted to be here for the meeting." Harry was almost bouncing at wondering how Dumbledore as going to get out of this.

"Yes, I was a bit surprised to find out my son was called to your office without receiving a letter concerning the meeting."

"Yes, well, please take a seat. Now, it wasn't because of any transgression on Harry's part. I just wanted to check in with Harry and see how everything was progressing." Dumbledore sat down once the Dark Lord took a seat.

"I see, what exactly did you wish to know about my son? Do you discuss all the students' private lives?" The Dark Lord knew Dumbledore had never cared about any other student like he did Harry. Not even the Marauders got this kind of attention from Dumbledore.

"I have been deeply concerned about Harry. His attitude has changed greatly and it's been very distressing to his friends." Dumbledore glanced at Harry.

"I'm not saying I hate them, but I would unplug their life support to charge my phone." Harry looked at the Dark Lord. "He means the two Weasleys and Granger."

"You mean the three who have been ignoring your request for them to leave you alone?" The Dark Lord was going to have to find out where Harry came up with his comebacks. He needed to borrow a few of them. He loved the t-shirts he had seen Harry wearing.

"Yes, those three." Harry leaned back in his chair, waved his hand toward Dumbledore. "He seems to believe that if they keep annoying me, I will joyfully become friends with them."

"I see. So basically this meeting was about getting you to change your friends to ones he approves of." The Dark Lord had numerous updates from Severus explaining what had been happening at Hogwarts, and last night Severus had included what he believed the meeting was about giving Harry some potions. The Dark Lord wordless banished small bits of tea and other things on the tea tray that Dumbledore's right to his own potion lab. He knew the old man wasn't going to offer them that tea.

"Yes. They happen to be his wife, bonded, and brother-in-law now."

"Oh, how terribly rude of me, I did forget to say congratulations on your nuptials." The Dark Lord saw the flash of anger pass through Dumbledore's eyes.

"Thank you, I will pass on your kind words." Dumbledore ran his hand down his beard, trying to think of how to regain control the meeting. He certainly wasn't expecting Harry to bring his new father. "I'm still concerned about his new attitude."

"New?" The Dark Lord looked at Harry. "Are you failing your classes?" Harry and Severus sent him letters at least once a week. Severus kept him up to date on the status of the training of the students who were with them.

"No." Harry could see Dumbledore was wondering what was going on.

"Are you bullying anyone or getting bullied?"

"No."

"Detentions?"

"Just with Professor Snape, like normal. He gets upset when I call him Snapey." Harry knew his admittance surprised Dumbledore.

"I see. You know you shouldn't?"

"Yes, but it gets me away from those three. I rather face a detention with Professor Snape then listen to them, especially Weasley. He tried to hit me the other day, again." Harry leaned toward the Dark Lord. "It's the one where I wrote that Seamus stunned him."

"I see." The Dark Lord faced Dumbledore. "It seems to me that since my son is getting detentions to get away from your wives and brother-in-law and that they're the issue, not my son."

"Perhaps a restraining order might work?" Harry helpfully suggested.

"Perhaps, I will speak to Lord Malfoy. I'm sure we can prevent them from interrupting your education even further." The Dark Lord could see Dumbledore wasn't happy hearing this information. He liked the look on the man's face.

"I'm sure we can work this out, it's a slight misunderstanding." Dumbledore didn't want to have any more problems with the Ministry or the papers.

"Keep them away from me works wonders."

"I do have to agree. If I hear of any more interactions outside of any classroom interactions, I will file a restraining order. Do you understand, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes. I will inform Hermione, Ginny, and Ron." Dumbledore was going to have to find a way to get Harry under control but without doing anything that would result in a restraining order.

"That also includes your new mother-in-law and anyone else in your Order." The Dark Lord watched the surprise on Dumbledore's face when he mentioned the Order. "My son hasn't kept anything hidden from me." The warning was clear in his tone.

"No, I told him everything." Harry stressed the word everything.

"I see. I only wanted the best for Harry." Dumbledore gave a slight smile.

"I'm sure. Is there anything else?"

"No. I believe we covered my concerns." Dumbledore wondered when Fate decided to turn against him.

"Very good, I would like to have some time with Harry before I leave. I know he has no classes for the rest of the day."

"As long as he is back by curfew." Dumbledore warned. The Dark Lord and Harry rose. "Thank you for your time."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Professor Dumbledore." The Dark Lord headed for the door. Harry was behind him. Harry waved at Dumbledore as they exited.


End file.
